PRISON: Operation GTFO
by Tafyapyap
Summary: I was inspired to do this when I read a prison-themed story by a guy named PokeCJG. Ray, a.k.a Luxray, confronted his trainer due to betrayal in the most horrific way possible. Now, he's gotta do the time, for LIFE. However, will he really succumb to his new prison life without a fight? M for graphic violence, swearing, and other things...
1. How It All Began

**PRISON: Operation GTFO**

**To be honest, I was going to do one long, long ago, but due to being inspired by a FANTASTIC writer by the name of PokeCJG (seriously, go check his stuff out! I guarantee you'll like it). So, I wanted to do one! Of course, I don't have personal experiences of jail, well, that is, if you all just keep your mouths shut- LOL, I'm just kidding, but hopefully, I'll get some stuff right! Hope you all will enjoy!**

* * *

_Prologue: How It All Began_

...The room was silent. The girl, cowering in the wall of fear, was before me. Her name is Allai, and she is my trainer. Here I am, a Luxray, standing over her, a ball of the strongest volts of electricity stashed in my hand. Why is this? Why is she against the wall and so scared to the point of having a mental breakdown? Well, simple: I'm going to **kill **her. This bitch...I've recently found out that in exchange for tons of riches...she traded me over to some flash ass faggot she made the deal with.

I was her Pokemon for 10 years, met her as a Shinx. I was abandoned by my parents, and no one cared for me, but she did. I hated everything and everyone, but she was the only exception. I confided in her my deepest secrets, most I would never even tell my own parents. I laughed, smiled, and cried only in front of her, and she would always listen. I trusted her, I LOVED her like the best friend I never had...but then she goes and does this to me. Trades me over, for some fucking MONEY. It just shows how much of scum these humans are: no matter what, they'll do anything if it means more greens in their pocket.

My face shows anger at its best, to the point where its even giving me a headache to look this mad. My eyes feel like they're burning, and I'm breathing at a slow, but deep rate. She's down on the floor, trembling and crying, anticipating my attack. Under her tears and wriggly mouth, she manages to utter:

_"The...The police are on their way! Th-There's no way you'll get away with this!"_

...Is she for real? I let out a chuckle even Giratina couldn't emulate. "Oh? So they can have a personal view of your remains splattered against the wall? Aren't YOU nice?" This made her face turn blue and shiver even more.

_"M-My family will know what happened! Y-You'll w-w-will get executed! You won't get away with this!" _

The more bullshit she spat out, the more I wanted to laugh. "It's funny...how you're so scared, yet it's _**your **_fault we're even in this situation..." Her face was starting to shift into one of slight anger.

_"It's not my fault at all! Get over yourself! I __**never liked you in the first place**__!"_

"...?!" Wh...What? What did she just say?

_"The only reason I ever even wanted you...was because this boy I liked, he said he loves a girl who can take care of a Pokemon! Other than that, I'd NEVER love a __**FILTHY, UGLY, PIECE OF SHIT **__like you! I HATE YOU!" _

...I didn't think that, I could become more angrier than I already was, but I did.

"AAAAAAAAUUUUGGGGHHH!"

I charged at her, my mind now completely focused on slashing her up into pieces. I was tearing and clawing away, as if I were a madman on the loose. It was like I was possessed or something, and the only thing I could really see at this point was blood all over. Her screaming should've been loud enough to hurt my ears, but I could care less about that. I was incoherent in the words I was babbling, and tears of absolute irate streamed down my eyes. Nothing could stop me: I wanted her dead, and I mean DEAD. I didn't want any evidence of her existence present. I made sure that the only thing left of her was a scrambled mess of tissues and organs, soaked in a pool of blood and other possible liquids.

The only thing that stopped me and snapped me out of it was when I was eventually clawing at the air. I looked down, and I was still sitting on her lap, but an upper torso wasn't present. Guts, organs, and every bone, muscle, and tissue you call name was littering the floor. Blood covered a majority of the wall and ceiling above us, and even the bed had to have the nasty stains on it. Then, another thing caught my attention: her heart. There it was, just sitting there. God forbid if it were still beating.

"...Heartless." I smashed it with my hand, the last bit of my satisfaction finally fulfilled.

***WHIIIIIIIR!***

"!" The sound of the cops. But at that moment...I didn't care. Her apartment was only on the 2nd floor out of 3, so it took only a mere matter of seconds for cops to run up and bust the door down.

"PUT YOUR HANDS- ?!" The cops stepped back, trying to hold back a scream. I guess it's not everyday you see a Pokemon covered in their trainer's-who's literally all over the floor- blood. Three of the cops didn't dare come closer, pointing their guns at me, albeit their hands trembling like a traumatized sissy.

"D-D-Don't try anything funny, Pokemon! We WILL shoot!"

Tch. So pathetic. They're supposed to be men of justice, but afraid of an animal. I, and I'm sure they know I could, run up and do the exact thing I did to her, but right now, only she was deserving of a death today.

**"What is the holdup?" **

"?"

"?!" The cops turned around. "B-Boss!" This boss cop of theirs towered over them, and by a very big margin. Instead of the regular navy blue they were wearing, he wore silver, and sported many more medals/badges than them. The most notable thing about him was, he's not even a human. He's...a Pokemon. He looked at me, then back to them.

**"Are you seriously telling me you three can't handle a fucking lion?"**

"B-But sir!"

"L-Look what he did to that girl!" He stared, and his eyes widened for a split second. He became silent.

"S-Should we shoot him, sir?"

**"No..." **He started walking over-no, levitating over towards me. He gazed down at me, and even _his _stare was matching mine. I've never seen that before...

"B-Boss, please! Don't go near him!"

"Sir, please be cautious!"

"Sir...**MEWTWO**!"

Just as I've figured...one of the most powerful Pokemon ever heard of, standing right before me.

**"..."**

"...What?" He closed his eyes and didn't say anything, but then suddenly, I felt a really heavy leg jam me in the stomach. "AUGH!" I held my stomach in pain. He used his arm to grip my neck, chocking me.

**"Pieces of shit like you...deserve to die." **Oh my fucking god...his grip was strong. I felt like I was going to foam at the mouth real soon...but then let me go and land in the pile of blood. He went behind me, and locked me in handcuffs. **"You better be lucky my father does condemn the killings of piece of shit like you..." **He forced me up by my mane. **"Let's go." **

While the other officers and some ambulances stayed, the boss guy was sending me to, obviously, prison. For some reason, he sat me in the front seat. "I'm supposed to be in the backseat..."

**"Shut the fuck up. Only talk when I tell you to."**

"Well then follow the rules, you piece of shit cop..." I mumble, staring out the window.

**"I'm sorry?" **

"It's nothing..."

**"I figured." ** I can't believe I'm letting this asshole talk to me like this. Usually, someone would get a good punch in the face for talking to me like that. Withstanding the radio, it was completely silent in the car. After a few minutes, he started talking again.

**"When we get to our location, you're going to spill everything. As for your trial, that'll wait, but you will get a little preview of your new home tonight...for the rest of your life."**

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." I could care less about life in prison. What's there to do in the outside world nowadays, anyway?

**"You think you're tough, but where I'm sending you, it houses the worst of criminals."**

Ooooh, I'm SOOOO scared. If I made even Hydreigons weep like little girls before, nobody should pose as a significant threat to me. Well, except for this guy...

"Delictum Prison, right?"

**"Oh? So you've heard of it..."**

"My Dad's been there."

**"Hmph. Must run in the family."**

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever..."

**"Excuse me?"**

"Nothing, sir..." I almost cringed at that last part. Never have I showed any kinds of respect to others. I obey only myself, and would take orders or address anyone properly.

The next hour was of the radio blasting anachronistic country music and retarded radio shows that he'd laugh to, although some of them at least making me snicker, in which he threatened to whack me with his tail everytime I did. Thank godfully, we were eventually there.

Because it's so dark, I can barely see the building, but it looked like gigantic and a hue of brown. It was surrounded by tons of trees and empty grassland, along with electric, barbed-wire gates that stood as tall as a Yveltal standing on his tail.

**"Welcome to prison, BITCH."**

He kicked me out of the car, but thankfully, my tail was able to help me balance and get on my feet. He dragged me by my mane to the front of the gates. He put his hand out, and it, along with the gate doors, glowed a light blue. The gates slowly started, but then swiftly opened. He snatched his hand away from my mane. **"Come on, let's go. WALK." **With kind of a limp in my walk, I nimbly followed behind him. Opening another set of doors, this time regular ones, we went inside the office-looking part of the station.

Two guards, an Abomasnow and Rampardos, saw me, and flinched. I forgot, I'm still covered in that bitch's blood. Boss guy made me sit down. He went over to the guy at the desk. Unless I have really bad sight, the guy looked really small and was floating. His polic cap covered his face and pretty the only details of him was a really long pink tail. Boss cop guy sighed.

**"Dad...what the fuck are you doing?" **

Dad?

"Ding! Ding! Ding!" He popped his hat off, and he was a Mew...?! THAT'S his father? Weird... Boss guy pinched his forhead. **"Dad, you KNOW you're supposed to be in your office!"**

"Awww, but it's soooo BORING in there~! I want to be able to greet the new guests! Hm?" He noticed me, then looked at the two guards-who shrugged-, then to his son, then back to me. He floated over to me. "Ohh my. Who's THIS young man?"

"Ray...Luxray."

"Ray, hm? What'cha doing here tonight?" There's no way this baby-faced ass fool is the boss of this place...

**"He's of the darkest pieces of shit, Dad. He brutally murdered a girl."**

"You don't even know what happened!" I snapped.

**"It doesn't matter what happened! The fact is, you-"**

"Shh, shh, shh, shh! Let's be nice and let Mr. Luxray talk. Now, you."

"I...*sigh* I killed my trainer."

"Oh! Oh! Oh! That's no good! Why did you do that?"

**"Because he's a sick fuck."**

"Mewtwo!" He rolled his eyes and grumbled, leaning against the wall with a newspaper now in his hand. "Go on~"

"I killed her, because...she betrayed me." Those two guards over there pretended to keep looking at their magazines, but I know they're listening. I didn't care, though. "For 10 years, she was the only one I didn't despise, and actually considered a friend. However, she admitted, it was all fake."

"What was?"

"The friendship between her and I. She only picked me up as an abandoned Shinx solely because some guy she liked had an interest in girls who loved Pokemon, so for 10 years, she pretended to love. Then, along with that, she proceeds to try to trade me away only for some cash."

"Wooow..."

**"..."**

The two guards looked at me with a sympathetic look on their face. Hmph, I don't need it.

"Well, whatever the case, Mr. Luxray, you still gotta stay here for a pret-ty long time. Hey! You two!" He was talking to the Abomasnow and Rampardos. "Get this young man some new clothes and a shower, pronto!"

"Yes, Boss!" Abomasnow unlatched the handcuffs and gripped my arm. "Come with us, son." They led me down a long hallway, and then to a far more bigger, gigantic room. There were at least 3-5 floors lined with cells. It was dark, desolate, and quiet. Everyone must have been asleep. I guess that's good.

"This will be your new home, son." I stared all around. "This place full of murderers, rapists, drunk addicts, crackheads, you name it!"

"And not only that..." The Rampardos added in. "Also, Some of these prisoners have a pretty good reputation around here, so it's to your best not to piss them off, you hear?" Eh, whatever; I wasn't scared at all.

After the seemingly endless walk past the cell and mess halls, we finally reached the shower room. It was just as dark and eerie looking as the rest of this place. Thank God I was alone.

"Ugh..." I undressed myself and turned on a faucet. "KA!" That fucking was like fucking lava touching my skin!

"Hey, are you alright in there?!" One of the guards called from outside the doors.

"Y-Yeah!"

"Alright then, son!"

I grumbled and got used to the fucking 200°F water landing on my body. Well, at least it washed all the blood away. I swallowed up some and spat it out, and made sure to get my mane; that stupid Mewtwo asshole kept grabbing it and shit. However, I hate getting it wet because my hair's gonna hang down and it makes looks like a girl. Ugh...

I can't even imagine having to share this with other men next time. I know full well what happens in the showers...but if anyone ever tries anything funny with me, the bathfloor will be draining down blood. After 10 minutes of washing up, I used one of the towels to dry myself up and throw on the black and white striped shirt and pants. Wow, how retro. I guess orange jumpsuits aren't their things. The guards then lead me all the way to the 5th floor and opened up an empty cell.

"Here's your new home, son." It's called cell #5-F, accompanied with a bunk bed made out of steel, a dirty-looking toilet and sink, and a...desk? Hm. How odd. "Get in."

"Yeah, yeah." I leisured my way in there and the doors close. I almost plopped on the bed, but remembered it's not a soft one, so I almost could've bashed my fucking head on the thing. Hm. Looks like this is my new home for the rest of my life, never to be a freeman again.

Well, shit. I'm home...

* * *

**How...How did you guys like it? Did you think it was okay?! I hope so! Hopefully, I'll stay fully intent on this and update very daily. Again, I thank PokeCJG for the inspiration to do this, although he doesn't even know me, hah hah! Anyways, see you all next time. Buh bye!**


	2. Dilictum Inmates

**PRISON: Operation GTFO 1**

**To be honest...I'm very interested in this. I hope you all are, too! Well, enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Dilictum Inmates_

Urgh...these beds feel like I'm resting on the ass of a Steelix. Even worse, I can't even tell of it's morning or still midnight. Then again, it doesn't matter, does it? It's not like I'm going anywhere or anything...

***WHIIIIIIIIIIR!***

"AUGH!" Fucking shit, that alarm's loud! It woke me up, that's for sure.

"EVERYONE, GET YOUR ASSES UP! BREAKFAST TIME!" God, the prison food...I'm not new to the jail scene, and to be brutally honest, I'd rather eat rat shit than to eat prison food.

Now the hall was filled with all the inmates' voices and the celldoors, including mine, opening. However, I'm still tired, so fuck them; I'm going back to sleep. It's really dark in my cell, and with my black mane, it shouldn't be a problem to camouflage myself in here and not be noticed by the guards.

"Uagh..." I finally got back up and rubbed my eyes. Even though I had a good feeling it would, I was still surprised nobody noticed me in here. I didn't hear anything, so I presumed the hall was empty with everyone in the mess hall, including the guards. Well...I was right about one of those things.

"HEY!"

"!" This guard, Charizard, practically screamed it straight in my eardrums. He yanked me by my mane and off the bed.

"What the fuck are you still doing here?! Get your ass to breakfast!" This son of a bitch is getting spit all over me yelling in my face, and it's pissing me off.

"I don't eat that garbage."

"Don't care. GO." He dropped me down to the ground and forced me to go down there by following right behind me, poking me with the stick in the back. He better be lucky he's a guard, and that I'm not in my BAD, bad moods right now. He kicked the doors open, and yet again, yanked me by my mane and dragged me in.

"Stop pulling by the fucking mane, jackass!" Seriously, this shit was VERY annoying. He threw me down to the ground and slammed the stick across my back. "Agh!"

"Watch your tongue, boy! I don't think you'd want a welcoming gift of a Fire Blast to that OH SO precious mane of yours, do ya?" I looked up to him and gritted my teeth. I hate authority of all kinds... "Now get your ass up and eat." He said, leaving out the door.

I got up and brushed myself off. Damnit, that strike to the back actually kind of hurt.

"Sssssssshit! Are you alright?"

"Eh...?" I looked up, and it was this Serperior guy with a scarf on that was the same design as my uniform; I guess it's the only way he could wear the uniform, but other than that...why is he so friendly sounding?

"You sssssshould get off the ground. Dudesssss are sssstaring at you!" He offered me his tail.

"I can help myself!" I declared, slapping it away and getting up. While I was brushing myself off, he was circling around me, inspecting me, is what it looked like.

"Can I get my 5ft, bitch?" I snarled, almost punching him in the face.

"Oh, ssssssorry! It'ssss jusssst that, I've never sssseen you here before! Are you new?"

"Yeah, I am."

"I figured. Ssssssorry that guard did that to you, but better get usssssed to it!" I swear, I'm 2 seconds away from ripping this guy's tongue out if he doesn't stop saying his "Ss" like that.

"What the hell are you being so nice, for?!" In jail, whenever there's someone nice, you KNOW something's up. Either they'll have their gang beat you up, or far more worse things, but of course, there's no way I'd ever be scared of such a thing happening. In both cases before, the guys suffered being in a coma for 2 years.

"Yeah, I know it'ssssss ssssuspicioussss to be friendly to the new guy in jail, but you don't anything here, sssssso wouldn't you want to atleasssst know ssssomeone? I'm a very loyal snake, I promissssse!"

"Hnngh..." Well, this guy doesn't look like he's a liar; I know a good one when I see it. Besides, if he indeed DID try anything funny, I have a nice set of teeth that can feel like fire or ice. I hate everything and everyone, but...this will be an exception. "Fine...we're cool." He smiled.

"Great! Hey, come meet my group of palsssss!" He walked-well, technically, slithered- down the hall and I followed beside him. "In Delictum, we have our clichesssss, you know? Like, who'ssss the onesss you sssshould watch out for, or who'ssss the one that'ssss easy to messs with, that kind of thing. For inssstance, look over there."

He pointed his head over to a table full of big guys. I noticed that they were a septuplicate of pseudo-legendaries. "Thosssse are the Big Guyssss, as we inmatessss call them. They have the worssst sssentencesss, mostly of firsssst or ssssecond degree murder or homicide. Everyone'sss ssssscared of them, which is how they can..._have their way _with some of the inmates here, but I'm certainly not afraid of them!"

"Tch, me neither." For me, size doesn't matter; all the same, I'll beat your ass if you mess with me. One of them actually looked our way, and I looked back.

"Ah, did one of them ssssssee you?"

"Hoooo, well look what we got here!" The Garchomp guy got up and walked towards me. Pokemon around us looked while Serperior started getting asked what's happening. I know a Garchom's tall, but this guy completely towers me...I don't like that. He walked all around me, looking me up and down before stating, "Some new, fresh meat for me to eat, hm hm hm!"

I glared at him. "What?"

"I said..." He kneeled down to my height. "Some new..." He pointed his claw towards my chest. "Fresh meat..." And glided it down my chest. "For me ..." Then he whispered in my ear. **"To eat!" **

***PUNCH***

"OOF!" I landed my fist in his face. Everyone started making an uproar until he wiped his face and stared at me with shock, then with anger. "You son of a bitch, do you know why I'm in here?! For MURDER, and I'm not afraid to do it again!"

"Right back at you."

"?!" He started flailing around like a gorilla on a rampage. "DIE!" He charged at me with his claws. I prepared an Ice Fang, but then out of nowhere, a slurry of stick beatings striked me and him in the head.

"OWCH!"

"Augh...what the fuck-"

"What do you stupid assholes think you're doing?!" A Haxorus guard stopped us. "Normally, I don't give a shit if you retards try to kill each other, but its time to get all your asses outback and do some work!" Everyone started grumbling and complaining. "Shut your asses up and get going, NOW!" Everyone started getting up and going while he flailed his stick around.

"..."

"..." That Garchomp guy and I gave one last glare at each other before Serperior hassled to come on. I agreed: those stick beatings are killing my head right now.

Outside...it's extremely bright, and even worse, extremely hot. It's like the sun's intentionally beaming down on us. The moaning and groaning of all these idiots doesn't help, either. "Can I take off my shirt...huh?" Serperior...he looks like he's going to burst up in flames in a second...

"The ssssssun...too hot for my ssssskin! I sssssswear, in a minute, I'm going to ssssssshed my sssskin!"

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Look at you all hot and bothered on the ground, hah hah hah!" Some Mr. Mime guy and a few others came walking up. Serperior rolled his eyes.

"Sssssshut the fuck up! Oh! That reminds me, thissssss issss the new guy here, dudessss. Hisssss name isssss...Well, you're obvioussssssly a Luxray, but what'sssss your nickname?"

"Ray. Just call me Ray..."

"Ohh! Sssssimple, yet charming! I'll introduce my crew!" He pointed his tail over to Mr. Mime guy. "We call him 'Butter'. He'sssss a guy you sssshouldn't take too lightly, desssspite his friendly look."

"Butter" did a gentleman-like bow. "It's nice to meet you! I sincerely hope that we become friends." He looks like a mix between a mime and clowns...which I'm not at all too fond of...and no, that's not another way of saying I'm scared of them! Not at all!

"H, Hi..." Then, he pointed over to a Scyther guy. "He'sss Chopper! He'ssss the brainssss of our group, and knowssss more jail logic than even me!"

He slashed at the air a few times. "Hello! If you need to know the run around that Slither Slitters can't give you, then talk to me! P.S., I wouldn't commander hugging me, hah hah!"

"Yeah...I'll keep that in mind."

"Then we got Blassssstoise, or Big Gunssss, if you will. He'ssss the macho man of our group, but asssss long assss you're cool with him, he'll alwaysss be there for you!"

He did a salute. "Nice to meeet you, partner! Hope you can bear with me, gah hah hah haaaah!"

"Right back at you, I guess..."

"And lassst but not leasssst, thisss little fella!" He pointed down to a Marowack, who smacked his tail away with his bone. "Owch! He'sssss a cold, I tell ya! Pleassssse don't mind hissss bad attitude. Let time fly, and he'll consssssider you his friend. We call him Bone Bone!"

"..." He waved his bone at me, which I assumed is a 'hi.'

"Hi..." Wow...what a group of weirdos...but I guess it wouldn't hurt to have some friends here. Staying here for life with nobody to talk to would be kind of boring, even for someone like me.

"HEY!" That Haxorus guard stomped over to us. "You ladies get your asses to some rocks, or I'll smash them with your heads!"

We nodded and hurried up to some rocks. The last thing I need right now is another stick beating in this heat. Speaking of which, most of the guys threw their shirts off, and it took me now to notice that there were two different uniforms; a navy blue version of my clothes and the orange jumpsuits. I can't even imagina how the guys in the jumpsuits must feel right now...

***SMASH* *SMASH* **

"HURAH!"

"UGWA!"

"HAH!"

This has got to be the most tedious and boring thing ever. The sounds of grunting, guards yelling, and whistle blowing were hell for my ears. This wasn't that hard, but my arms were getting really tired. Couldn't we do this at night, where at least we get some cool air against us?

"Uggghhh, I can't do thissss..." Slitters laid his head down on the rocks, panting heavily. Lucky for him, he only has to use vines to do this, but then again, the heat is extremely intense today... Some of the others noticed him.

"H-Hey dude, you better get up."

"Yeah, or the guards will-"

***CLINK***

"!" Fuck this, I dropped my stuff down, too, and rested on the rock. "I'm just as tired as you..."

"Why the fuck did I hear a sickle plop down?!" Oh, god...they heard me. Haxorus guard guy stomped over to us. "Did I say you could take a break?! Get to moving!"

"B-But, sss-sssssir, I can't take the hea- OWCH!" He slammed the stick against Slitters's back.

"UP. NOW." He slashed it again against Slitters's back, making him cry out.

"Sssssstop! That hurtsssss!"

"Asshole..." I clenched my fist. He thinks because he's a guard, he can treat others that way? People like him just piss me off...

"GET UP!"

***GRIP***

"?!"  
"!" I clenched the stick.

"He said stop." Then, I snapped it in half and tossed it aside. A few had worried look on their faces and others helped Slitters up and asked if he was okay. He better be.

"Ahh, I'm okay, everybody. I'm jusssst glad it wasssn't Ray who had to feel it."

"You fucking son of a bitch..."

"Irk!" He clenched my neck with his claws and lifted me up in the air.

"You've got some fucking nerve testing me like that. Know your place!"

***SLAM***

"Augh!" He slammed me against a pile of rocks, which hurt like hell. He, like all the other assholes, yanked me up by my mane. "You're gonna REALLY regret what you did! Come here!" He started dragging me away. Slitters and some others looked really worried.

"You all get your asses back to work, NOW!"

He dragged me back into the building, and through the mess and cell hall. "L-Let me go! Where are you taking me, bastard?!"

"SHUT UP!" He punched me in the face. "Since you think you're so tough in front of others..." We entered this section with a cell door, but it was all alone. He unlocked it. "Let's see just how tough you are alone!"

"Gah!" He threw me in and slammed the door shut.

"You'll get out in the morning! So until then, have fun in the daaaark, gah hah hah hah hah haaaa!"

This can't be for real...I started banging on the door. "Let me out of here!"

***BANG!* *BANG!* **

"LET ME OUT!" It's no use; I'm really far away from anyone else hearing me. "That god damn bastard..." I started scraping the walls. Being trapped in a small space like this...it reminds me of HER, when she was trapped, and the thought of her...the thought of her makes me...

"Grr..." Electricity started to surround me. Ah...this only tends to happen when I'm extremely angry. See, there are several stages for me whenever I'm mad. I'm never happy, so I'm already mad, anyway. If I'm irritated, I'll actually give you my attention. If I'm pissed off, I'll get insult you. If I'm REALLY pissed off, I'll attack, but when I'm irate, as I am now, you'll_** really **_pay. However, though...she's the only reason I will only reach this stage, now.

It's only been an hour, yet it feels like it's been days. There is no way in the world I'll be in here for about 15 or more hours. Sitting in this nearly pitch-black, severely confided space is going to slowly drive me insane by the minute, I tell you. That guard...he'll pay for this! I have no idea what's even going on out there, but only if I could see-

"!" I'm such an idiot- how could I forget? My specific kind have the ability to see through things, just like how we can sense our prey, no matter what. "... " My eyes glowed, and just like that, I could see through the walls; nobody was around. Great. "Hnn..." I growled, looking down at the floor, but when I did... "Is that...dirt?" Unless I'm crazy, underneath this floor is dirt, as if that was...

"A tunnel!" Jails always have this kind of thing. If I dig through there, then I could leave out this room. Leaving out of the prison would be too good to be true. The only problem is that, these walls are so hard and sturdy, not even the strongest of my punches would probably do it. Damnit, I need to think... what can damage steel, no matter what...!

"Fire!" Thankfully, I learned Fire Fang, but the though of having to chew through the floor is...absurd, but then again, there's no way in hell I'm staying on here much longer than needed.

"Huagh..." I took a deep breath. "Please let his work..." I know that it's over if that Haxorus bastard or anyone who wants to be sellout sees me before the day's over, but whatever punishment I receive, it shouldn't be as nerve wrecking as this is. I'm still wondering why Slitters didn't have to suffer through any punishment, but then again, those beatings to his pain looked very painful, so he's suffered enough, actually.

My teeth built up flames of fire around them. "Well, here goes..." I got down on my knees and buried my teeth on the dirty, disgusting- ugh...I'll have to make sure to especially clean my teeth next time I hit the showers. Aside from that, it actually worked. It made a hole through the flooring. It was a tiny one, so I'll have to keep doing this. "Urgh..." Like a dog with steak, I continued to gnaw on the floor, crawling around to make a big enough hole for me to dig through. If any of the guards caught me doing this, I could never look at myself in the mirror again...

After about 10 minutes of doing this, the hole in the ground was finally big enough for me to crawl through. Tch, as if they could trap me here! "Alright...here I go." Thankfully, I learned how to Dig, so pummeling through the dirt was next to nothing in terms of difficulty. However, it was a pain in the ass trying to breathe, and I didn't really know what direction I was exactly digging in. Maybe I'll end up digging outside and escaping? No; I highly doubt I'll ever be that lucky, so I should just shut the hell up and keep digging, accepting whatever area I wound up in when I'm finished...

**"... ... ..."**

**"...? ...!" **

"?" Unless I'm hearing things, I could've sworn I heard voices up above just now. I must be close to another room! I started to dig my up until I bumped my head. "Ow..." Again, I enwrapped my teeth in flames, ready to bite away like a mole. If anyone up above laughs at me, they'll get these fangs implanted in their skin, but that's not the thing I should worrying about right now, now is it?

"Agh, agh, agh!" I gnawed at the flooring and just like before, the flooring will coming out bit by bit. The voices were getting louder, which is expected; it's not everyday you see the floor getting chewed up from below. When it was big enough, I used the rest of the floor around me to pull myself up.

"Good grief, my teeth...huh?"

What in hell, why is it so god damn BRIGHT in here?! The ceiling is so high up, with a giant, fancy-looking window bringing down all of the sunlight. It looks like another cell hall, but instead of cells on each floor, there's...

**"...Who is that?!" **

"?!"

* * *

**I wonder what Luxray found, exactly! :O And hopefully, this chapter deemed a bit interesting, as I introduced some of the other main guys of this series. Hopefully, the next chapter won't take long. See ya!**


	3. Eventually Gonna Bite Me

**PRISON: Operation GTFO 2**

**Hopefully this story deems interesting to you all. If not, it'll get good, eventually. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Its Gonna Bite Me_

Instead of cell's, there's...tubes? Yeah, see-through tubes, and inside of them are Legendary Pokemon. How in the hell did they manage to capture THESE?! I have to give this jail credit for that, honestly. Not only that, but they were bounded by electric ropes and I can tell that this glass isn't at all breakable. Well, it would only make sense to have tubes this secure.

**"You...Who are you?!" **One of the guys, a shiny Raikou, yelled out at me. Fuck, this is bad. As much as I hate to, I'll try to watch my mouth with these guys. The last thing I need is having to get out of here with my _life_.

"Ray...it's Ray." Everyone was else was still either looking at the floor or at me. He raised his eyebrow, but then glared at me.

**"Are you one of the fucking guards hear to taunt us? HUH?!" **I shook my head.

"N...No, I'm not! I'm an inmate like you all, but was put in solitary confinement, so..."

**"So you dug your way out...without getting caught or heard at all? Yeah, ok." **He rolled his eyes at me. My eye twitched. Keep cool, Luxray. Keep cool...

"Look...I hate these asshole guards just like you, especially after what they did to me and a friend. I want to FUCK them up."

**"!" **Oh, I guess he was surprised by my sudden aggressiveness. **"Want to fuck them up, eh...well then, how about you help to get us out of here, and we'll help you!"**

"Huh? And how do you expect me to do that?"

**"Shut up and listen: Over there, down there, there's a button that unlocks these tubes. Press it, and we're free. Us being free means we'll get out of here and fuck those guards and everyone up!" **

And everyone? No, no, that's not what I heard the first time. "You DO mean just the guards, right?" I asked, wanting a precise answer. I hate just the guards, and those group of assholes too, but not as much.

**"No, EVERYONE! My anger won't be quenched with just some measly guards! Now shut up and let us out, already!" **

"..." You know what, fuck this. I don't have to act like I show these assholes respect JUST becasue they're legendaries! "If you're going to hurt the others, then I'm leaving your ass in here."

**"WHAT?! Don't fuck with me, little boy, you better open these damn tubes!" **

I crossed my arms. "Or WHAT?"

**"OR, I'll beat the shit out of you, THAT'S what-"**

**"You know, maybe if you being **_**nicer**_**, he'd let us out, you think?"** A voice behind me said that. It was a Virizion, who was crossing his arms while tapping his foot on the glass. **"Just a thought." **Raikou threw up his middle finger, claw...whatever.

**"Up yours, queer! This conversation doesn't involve you!"**

"He has a point." I added. "Promise you won't touch the inmates, but only fuck up the guards."

**"Promise...? Is this a cheesy ass Disney movie, LET ME OUT OF THIS DAMN THING!" **

"THEN FUCKING PROMISE!"

**"Yeah, fucking promise!" **

**"Grrrr, FINE, DAMN, I PROOOOOOMISE! You happy, now, Bella?!" **

"Yeah." I smirked, making him roll his eyes. Things will most likely go my way. Hmph. While walking over there, something tells me this a bad idea, but it's too late go back, now. Hopefully it won't bite me in the ass in the future, but like for everything, it will. I approach the button. I know this will at least lead me to an execution if they found out I released these inmates, but I won't worry about that for now.

***click***

***PSSSSSISIIII* **The sounds of the glasses going down filled up the room. Instantly, everyone started getting out, with the big ones up there flying about, shouting happily about how they're free and thanking me.

**"FINALLY!" **Raikou turned to me, and then suddenly charged at me.

"?!" I tried moving back, but he landed a punch to my face, slamming me down to the ground. It hurts, and with him being on top of me, only adds to the pain. "Aaagh, what the hell?!" I blocked from trying to choke me.

**"Thought you could talk to me like that and get away with it, HUH?!" **

"G-Get off me, fatass! You're heavy!"

**"Hey!" **Virizion landed a kick to his side, which made him crash against a tube. He kneeled down to me. **"Ohh my goodness, are you okay?! That jerk, after your cute little self was SO nice to do such a thing for us~!" **

"C...Cute?" Oh no, he's one of THOSE guys, but that's the last thing I should be worried about right now. All the noise these legendaries were making must have alerted the guards, because they came crashing into the doors.

"Wh-WHAT THE FUCK?!" One of them shouted, instantly powering up to launch an attack. Hmph, I'm surprised they didn't try to beat them to death.

**"O-Oh no! If they see YOU down here, they'll kill you! Come on!" **Virizion hauled me up and somehow, snuck past the guards fighting the others. Inmates were scattering the halls, most going down to see what's up, while some made way and stared at us running. He stopped when we got to the main cell hall and put me down. **"Oh wow...THAT was melodramatic! So this is the regular hall, huh? So many guys~!" **

"RAY! It'ssssssss usssssss!" I know that voice anywhere. It was Slitters and the gang near the stairs. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I was actually relieved to see them. "Wait, how did you get out the sssssssolitary room? And who'ssssss that?" They all stares at Virizion. Well, he does stick out like a sore thumb with his massive height, albeit Slitters being taller than him.

**"I am Virizion~! Are you Luuxy's lovely friends~?" **

"..." - pointed out, just as blank-faced as I was, "Luuxy?"

**"Oh, since he's a Ray named Luxray, I decided to call him Luuxy? Like it?" **

"..." Nobody said anything until Chopper- Scyther- spoke up. "Anyways, what the fuck happened?! Do you know?"

"Well, I actually dug my way out of there and ended up in the bottom floor with the legendaries, and, yeah...I let them out."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Fuck, do they have to be so loud?!

"Shut up! Look, they were going to help me get back at those asshole guards, so-"

"Ray, are you crazy?! If they found out you're behind thisss, you're be sssscrewed!"

"Yeah, I know I'll be, so shut the fuck up and don't say anything-"

**"EVERYONE BACK IN THEIR CELLS, NOW!" **Oh shit, it's the top guard, Mewtwo. Even Mew was with him, and of course, he didn't look like he was taking this situation seriously. Everyone started scattering to cells, more than likely not theirs.

**"L-Luuxy, where's your cell?!" **

"5-F!" We told the others we'd meet up later and hurried up to our cell. Wait, wait, wait: WHY is he in here with me? "Shouldn't you be down there? Get out!" He shook his head, stomping his feet on the ground like a little girl.

**"But I don't wannaaaa! Oh?" **

***CLING!* **

...All the cells closed. Fuck. Now I'm stuck with this guy. He certainly looked merry. **"This isn't much better, honestly, but it surely beats being cramped in a tube~!" **

"Agh..." I slammed my head against the cell. That Raikou asshole is DEFINITELY gonna tell them it was me.

**"I wouldn't worry about that." **

"!" It's...It's Mew! What's he doing here, and how does he know what I was just thinking?!

**"Those brutes, especially Raikou, are kinda slow in the head, so there's no way they'll remember you after all that brawling, but just in case, I erased aaaaaall their memories!" **

"You did?" Why is the owner of this place so friendly...

**"If you were found out, you'd surely be killed, and I don't like death! (Even though a majority of caused it...) We'll have those brutes back where they belong, and as for YOU, Mister!" **He was talking to Virizion.

**"Y...Yes, Mew Mew?" **He even gave him a babyish nickname...

**"I don't ever remember having to deal with you, which also makes me wonder why you're even in here in the first place, so... I'll let you stay with Ray!" **

"WHAT?!"

**"Yaaaaaaaaaaaay~!" **He can't be serious...to stay in a cellar with...THIS guy? Maybe I'll take the death row...

**"Ray, you should be thankful of what I did for you! Just call this a catch~! Anyways, I better go and help my bonehead son. Bye!" **

"Wait! Gah." I almost did the mistake of plopping down on the bed again, putting my skull at risk. Virizion sat on the edge of it with me. "Try anything, and the sounds of you screaming in pain will echo in this hall." He started twitching.

**"U-Uhh, isn't that a bit much? You're scaaary!" **I could tell there was sarcasm in that. He's taking me lightly?

I gripped his arm. "I mean it, damnit! Don't play with me!"

**"In what way?" **He winked, while making a "kiss" gesture with his mouth.

"..." Okay, I'll admit it; he's stronger than me. Much, much stronger than me.

The next day it was the same old, same old. The only other thing different is having to wake up, scared to death that guy's gonna be in the same bunk as me. Other than that, the work's tedious, those pseudo retards keep trying to fuck with the gang and I, and just...nothing special. However, after our work was done, we were told to get all cleaned up...in the showers..in the **SHOWERS. **Oh no...

Entering this room is far more different the first time I did. Now, instead of just me, there's many others. The only people I knew in there was Big Guns-Blastoise- and Bone...Bone, who's Marowack. Since that little shit refuses to open his mouth, I was really only talking to Guns, trying to distract myself from any horrible thoughts.

"Whoo, doesn't this water just feel good on your skin, Ray?! You have no idea how tiring it can be to haul heavy rocks all day, gah hah hah haaaah!"

"Yeah, I guess. Say, why do you need to wash up if you're a Water type?" He put his claw to his chin.

"Hmm, never thought about that! Guess it really doesn't make sense, gar har~!" I rolled my eyes. Guess he swapped itteligence for brawn.

"Fucking dumbass..." I heard a raspy voice say. We looked down; oh, it was him.

"Daaah, shut the fuck up, Bone Bone! At least I don't have to bathe in my weakness, HAH!"

"You can't bathe in leaves or electricity. Dumbfuck."

"Ohh, why are you always so mean ta mean, Bone Bone~?! Well, that's why I love ya, gah hah hah!"

Bone Bone looked up at me. "...Since you're not a dumbshit like most of these faggots, I think I'll like you." He went back to washing.

"Yeah...right back at you." Alright...so far, nothing bad's exactely hap-

"Oho? Who do we have here?"

"...?" I may have spoke too soon. Three dudes came up, specifically a Zoroark, Gengar, and a Lopunny. How fitting. What the hell do they want?

"You and your friends need to move it. Pronto!" He clapped two times and gestured us to beat it. All three of us glared back at them. He started backing up and said in a sarcastic tone, "Oooh, I'm sooo scared~!" Bone Bone was slapping his bone against the palm of his hand while I clenched my fists. If I use electricity, then the results are obvious... However, B. Guns made us halt.

"Gar har har! Not scared, huh? Well then, take a load of THIS!" He turned around, and was showing his...his... oh my god.

"WHAAAGH?!" The three screeched, and Bone Bone slammed down hard on the ground.

"Big Guns, you...fucking IDIOT."

He started flailing his body around. "Now my bois, THIS is a threat to truly be afraid of, gah hah hah haaaah! Is that not right, men?!"

"Ooooooh!" The rest clapped in agreement. Zoroark and the two others got down on the ground.

"W-We're sorry...sir." He bonked Gengar on the head.

"Wah, we're sorry!" Then Lopunny.

"S-Sorry! Though..." He crawled closer to him. "This is a really big thing! A really, really..." Thank godfully, B.G. kicked him away.

"Ho hoo, I'm not that kind of tortoise! Not me, Bone Bone, OR my new friend here!" He threw his arm around my shoulder, then whispered in my ear, "Yours is pretty big, too! Ho ho ho~!" Didn't you just say you weren't that type of...?!

"B-But you know, I COULD transform into you, sir!" That Zoroark retard started flailing about. Gengar and Lopuuny shrugged and laughed, while Bones and I shook our heads. He, for some reason, only noticed _me _doing it, and got all up in my face. "Don't believe me, stupid Luxray?! WATCH!" He stood in the center of the area and inside a dark aura, he came out looking like B.G. "See, told ya!" Then he came back over to me. "You know, I've never seen you here before, and you certainly act all full of yourself..."

***grab* **

"Huh- GAH!" He turned me around and forced me against the wall. I started to get nervous. Bones and B.G. were about to help, but then his partner Gengar put everyone around us to sleep, then sat on the floor with Lopunny. No, no, no. There's no way I'm going to experience the classic shower scene. NO! "Let me go! ! !" I'm panicking so much, it doesn't occur to me to disregard everyone and use electricity, but instead, I'm trying to kick his leg.

He started laughing. "Hoo, you're a funny one! Just think that it's your friend down there and maybe it'll feel better, though I highly doubt with this elephant dick...oh well, **down the hatch!**"

"N- ?!" My entire body tenses up and I can't utter a word. Is...is THIS the punishment I'm receiving for causing all that havoc yesterday? This pain...in the worst of places to feel it.

"How do you like it? Big enough for ya?! I should know, ALL my victims screamed like they were dying, gyah hah hah haaaah!" Now he started moving.

Why...why oh why didn't I just let myself and take the death sentence or whatever? Anything...ANYTHING would be better than this! B.G...of all Pokemon he had to transform into, why did he have to turn into the one that I could actually trust here and was honestly safe around here? It makes this situation only worse. Him and I are groaning, but in my case, out of extreme pain. If any of those others were up, I could never show my face towards them ever again in my life. "Slow...slow down..." I can't even think probably right now. My vision's so blurry, and I can't feel anything but that going in and out of me.

"Hah hah, how do you like being anally fucked by a **rapist? **Feels good, right?" He whispered that into my ear, then started stroking me, already adding to the unfathomable humiliation.

"I'll...kill you..."

"!"

I uttered it again. "I'll...kill you...I'll...get you back for this..." Mentally, it felt like _I _was the one getting killed, though. No matter what I say in this situation, I'm the loser here, and it's a battle I can never redeem myself from. I lost...which is, to me, worse than death itself.

"Here, kid...take **this **as memory of our fun little meeting in jail!" The way that it's shooting inside my body makes me just want to end my life right here and now. This kind of shit should only happen to girls, not... "Whooo~!" He, what I wished for the longest time, got away from me. I kneeled down to the floor, refusing to look at anything or anyone. "Oh wah, wah, cry me a river! You know you liked it! Anyways..." He turned back into his regular form. "We gotta beat it before these bastards wake up. Good luck getting the cum out, hah hah hah haaaah!"

I know I said that, _she _was the only one who ever make me my angriest ever...but now there's someone else. Humiliating me, making me experience something I've deeply feared, and laughing as if it's all a joke...he'll eventually pay for it, and that's a promise.

* * *

**Yeah...I probably should have made this two separate chapters, but whatever. This part was fun to make, so hopefully, you all enjoyed it, as well! Well, gotta go. Bye!**


	4. Plot of Revenge

**PRISON: Operation GTFO 3**

**To be honest, that shower could have been done FAR more better by many more talented writers, but hey, I tried, you know? Well, no more keeping you waiting, here's chapter 3. Enjoy! Also, on a note, I want to thank my brotha TheDarkGrimoire (check his stories out!) for making up a good character I'll introduce this chapter. Now enjoy it for real!**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Plot of Revenge_

Not a word.

I didn't say a single word to anyone about what happened. Not Guns, Bone Bone, the others, nobody. Had I, I'd be the biggest joke in this entire place. "Urgh..." I covered my face with my paws again. Virizion was sitting right beside me. I didn't get a single wink of sleep last night, and neither did he, which is because he said he wouldn't sleep until he knew I was better. He was't lying...and those obvious tired-looking eyes of his and thank-godfully-dull tone of voice, instead of that usual annoying happy-filled tone, was proof.

**"Luuxy..." **He sighed, wiping his eyes. He looks like he wants to pass out any second now. **"Please...tell me what's *yawn* happened. It's already hell enough to be stuck in a place, so feeling sad right now isn't the best thing you know..." **He threw his arm over my shoulder. Normally, I'd throw it right off, but right now, I could care less about such trivial things.

"It's something that nobody, especially YOU, needs to know about." The way he acts...I'm surprised he hasn't done such a thing yet. I couldn't get anyone less creepy as a cellmate, could I, but then again, it's my way of thanking Mew for saving me from execution. The look on his face looked even more lifeless. Ugh, don't make that kind of face. I'll start to actually feel bad.

**"Well, it's understanda-" **He was interrupted by letting out a loud yawn. **"Understandable. I mean, we only just met yesterday...but it would be nice to confide in your cellmate. I won't tell or anything-" **

"An unspeakable act." He perked up, now. Figures. "In the showers...an unspeakable-"

**"WHO?" **He shot up. I actually flinched back. That tone in his voice, something I'd never until now expect from a guy as girly and sassy as him: anger. Those red eyes of his intensified, looking like one's of a demon.

"Three guys...but don't worry about that-"

**"PLEASE TELL ME NOW. "**

"*gulp*"

**"TELL ME WHO HURT LUUXY, PLEASE." **I scooted back against the wall, swaying my arm.

"Lopunny, Gengar, and the leader Zoroark..." He gritted his teeth, then started pacing around in a circle.

**"Lopunny, Gengar, and their leader Zoroark, huh..." **I actually can't believe I'm saying this, but, I'd much rather prefer the happpy-ass side of him. Those eyes are seriously creeping me out...

"L-Look, stay out of it! What I plan to do to them, it'll be only up to me-"

**"NO!" **

"Ack!" I don't know how, but in mere milliseconds, he was already inches from my face. The way he said "NO," it was in his usual gay tone, so his eyes were normal-looking again. Phew, thank god.

**"Depend on me, and the others! Prison is a place where you should normally never trust people, sure, but you can't be so distant all the time! You have to learn that people, friends, will be there for you!"**

"..." I hung my head down. If only I was able to follow that advice years ago, then maybe I wouldn't had cared so much over that incident... "!" He lifted my chin up, giving me a look off sympathy.

**"Even in here, you're not alone anymore. You have me, Slitters, Butter, Big Guns, Chopper, and Bone Bone, remember?" **

I rolled my eyes. "Sure. Whatever..." Even saying that though, it did make me feel kind of happy...

"Alright. Mister, move it!"

"Come, come, we ain't got all day."

**"Oh?" **

"Huh?" Walking past our cell were two guards- a Clefable and Gardevoir (they couldn't had chose better?)- but that wasn't what caught our attention, but rather, the guy they were hauling.

He was a Machamp, but...his arms. The top two ones were binded together by some kind of special lock system, I assume, and he was missing his right arm. "Sheesh..." He must be new, because there's no way I wouldn't had noticed a guy like-

***chuckle***

"?!" Unless I'm going crazy, I could've swornthat guy _smiled _at me, while doing that chuckle. It was even more evident when the Clefable guard smacked his back. That honestly sent a chill through my spine. "Who...was that?"

**"I heard about that guy! Well, not me technically, I heard about it from my oldest bro Terrakion, who actually heard it from our younger brother Cobalion..." **I slid my paw down my face. **"Who actually heard THAT from-"**

"JUST TELL THE FUCKING STORY!"

"AY, SHUT YOUR ASS UP IN THERE! ! !"

**"Tee hee, sorry! Anyways, his name is Benny Levs. He's notorious for being one of the most dangerous rapists out there. They say he brutally injures his victims, even to the point of almost killing them, gggeeeek!" **He cringed, as did I. A guy like that being a rapist is a complete nightmare to just even think about it. No wonder he has two guards and one useable arm. I can only I won't bump into that guy...Wait a second. A rapist, assumably very strong..my mouth slowly forms a smile of a true and evil genuis. Virizion backed away. **"L-Luuxy? Oh my, already? B-But we only just met~..."**

***BONK***

I landed a well deserved punch on the top of his head. **"O~wch! That hurt!" **

"Good. Now listen up! I know how to get back at those three, especially Zoroark." He quickly got over the pain.

**"Oho? How?" **

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

As usual, we joined Slitters and the rest at lunch. I was eyeing the place to see if that Benny guy was around, and eventually, he came. Those two guards from before were still with him. They must be his personal ones. Everyone was looking at him coming in and taking a seat alone at a table all the way in the back. The guards ordered everyone to turn around and keep eating. Perfect. I stood up, getting my group's attention.

"Ray? Where are you going sssso ssssoon?"

"I'm going over there to befriend that guy." The whole table jumped back.

"WHAT?!"

"SHUT UP!" A guard near us yelled, waving his stick around. Slitters started flailing around.

"Ray, are you crazy?! Don't you know who that issss?!"

"Yeah."

Then Chopper added in, "Even I'd suggest not to mess with him! You sure about that? Why do you even want to talk to him, anyway?" I shushed him.

"Like I told tall, green, and freaky: that's for ME to know, and for YOU to find out!" I heard Bone Bone down there say,

"That stupid fucker's gonna die." I ignored it and kept walking. Of course, the two guards had to interfere and halt me with their sticks, with the Clefable guard saying,

"Hold it! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Yeah." Then the Gardevoir guard spoke up. "You have no business talking to him. Get lost."

"I do have business with him, so shut up and let me talk to him, prettyboy faggots." I slammed my paws down on the table, making him look at me. He had a cold, stone-faced expression. "Benny, that's your name, right? I'm Ray. You're going to help me out with something, because that's the only reason why'd I ever talk to a piece of shit like you."

"..." His expression didn't change at all. That was almost starting to get to me.

"Well? Are you going to or not?! I know you hear me talking to you!" I yelled, almost getting ready to smack him. I can tell others were watching, but I didn't care.

"..." He still didn't say a word, nor change his expression. This son of a bitch...

"It's no use." Clefable guard spoke up. "He'll talk to us, and only us. Even then, it's very scarce. Oh?" He was gesturing Clefable to come closer. He was whispering something into his ear. "Hm. Hm. I see, I see." Then he walked back. "He says he'll do it, but uh...what will he get out of it?"

"*GASP*" Everyone did that behind me. He also did that chuckle again. My legs always feel like jelly when he does that, Christ. If he thinks he'll get something out of me, he's crazy. I walk over to him and whisper to his...head,

"3 nice assholes to fuck." Just SAYING that makes me feel gay. However, he cracked a large smile, which was good for me. Jackpot. "So it's settled, then?"

"..." He gave me a nod.

***SQUEEZE***

"GYAH!" I smacked his arm away, then covering my butt. "Y-You fucking..." I was steaming red and was about to lose it, but then Big Guns dragged me away.

"Kay, kay, Ray! Get away from the scary gay!" Whatever; at least I got him to comply. Me and a group are stuck with having to do laundry, so I'll be able to tell him the details then.

**...**

"Alright, ladies!" There wasn't any supervision here, well, except for Benny's guards, but they really don't pay us no mind. "Get to it, and no slacking off!" Benny was told to put clothes in the washer, so I did the same with a different one.

"Now...what I specifically want you to take care of a little group consisting of Lopunny, Gengar, and their leader Zoroark. I don't care what you do to them, but make sure to make them suffer." I clenched the clothes in my paws, almost ripping them apart with the anger suddenly rushing through me. "And I mean **SUFFER**." Even he had an unsettling expression on his face. That just proves how serious I am about this. He gave me a quick nod and let him continue what he was doing quietly.

"Ray!" Butter came back inside after having to haul the clean clothes away. He wiped the sweat from his forehead. "I have to say, this is no easy task! So uh..." He whispered into my ear. "Were you able to get along with that guy?" Okay, but why did he have to whisper that to me?

"Yeah, I was able to. Why?"

"Well, because, since you know what type of person he is, I thought there's no way you'd want to get close to him, especially since you were..." I drop all the clothes on the floor. How...does he know that? I never told any of them what happened, well, except for Virzion. Even though he sounded very serious, he still had that never-changing smile on his face. "I'm a Psychic, you know. I read inside your mind and saw what happened, and even if I didn't, I can tell who's a rape vicitim." I started to sweat. He didn't tell the others, did he? "Don't worry, I didn't!" Aaagh, stop reading my fucking mind!

"..." Butter gets closer to me.

"And how would I know? Well, because I'm a **child molester!** Did you know that, Ray?"

"B...Butter...?!" I always thought he was kind of creepy when he would always just smile, but this is a whole 'nother story. It's already bad enough he looks like the mix of a mime and clown, but to tell me he does that to children...it just sends shivers all throughout my body.

***SMACK***

"AGH!" I unintentionally yelped when he smacked my back, chuckling.

"What're you so scared for, it's not like YOU'RE a child! You don't hate me now, do you?"

I snap out of it and shake my head. "No...no. I don't hate you." Still, I groaned in agony. This place is going to make me go insane one day, I swear...but I got to stay here forever, so I better get used to it.

"Hey, KID!" Clefable called out to me.

"I'll see you later, pal." With that, we parted ways and I walked over to him.

"Did you forget you had job to do? Get to cleaning!" I looked at the clothes on the floor; I totally forgot about those. While picking them up, I heard Benny chuckling.

"Oh, shut up..." I mumbled under my breath.

**...**

Here we are, the showers...Benny's guards are outisde the doors, so I guess I won't be hearing from him. Fortunantly, those three were also in here. Surprisingly, they didn't mess with me this time, probably because of the presence of Benny, but I still feel very uncomfortable in here. Hell, I'm even wearing one of the dirty uniforms wrapped around my waist. I whisper over to Benny, "Now's the chance!"

"..." He gave me a small nod. Here we go.

***PUNCH***

***SMACK***

***KICK* **We knocked out all the others in the shower room except for just Zoroark. Those other two definetely deserved it, but for right now, he's the one I'm concentrated on.

He looked around and shock and started to slowly back up against the wall. "H-H-Hey, what's going on? What you two do that for?!" I spoke up.

"Just payback for the thing you done to me. Benny!" I gave him the cue. Before Zoroark could even realize what was going on, Benny rushed in and landed a hurtful-I'm sure- punch to his face.

"Aaagh!" He covered his face in agony while I ran over and with a punch to the stomach, slammed him against the wall. The back of his head was already bleeding, but no, that's not enough; there's no way it could. There, I backed up and let Benny take care of the rest. He threw Zoroark across the room, making him slam into a wall again, but this time, facefront. After another slurrey of punches, Benny ran over and gripped his hair. The way he suddenly straddled Zoroark, I knew what he was going to do, and did I, or would I, feel sorry for him?

No. Of course not.

"Aaa...?!" I could tell he was in far too much pain to really scream. Instead, it came out as a hoarse gasp. Meanwhile, I beat and kicked the living shit out of Lopunny and Gengar. Man, it's been so long since I actually broke some faces in. Ever since I came here, I really hadn't had that opprotunity, but now, it's almost as much as a relief as smoking a cigarette. After leaving their faces all bruised and bloodied, I glanced over at Benny and cringed.

He gripped Zoroark's shoulders so hard they actually made a loud *CRACK* sound that echoed throughout the room. Even I have to say that was going a bit too far. "Benny, what are you doing in there?! What was that sound?!"

"Oh shit!" I whisper under my breath. If they come in here and see this, I know for sure Benny and I will get it. I smack him across the back. "Alright, that's it! Let him go before we're fucked!" He showed a face of reluctancy, but he eventually stopped. Zoroark laid like a lifeless body on the shower floor, the bloody water going down the drain. Fuck, maybe he _is _dead.

***BAM* **The doors slammed open. I looked to Benny.

***PUNCH* **Instead of meeting with his face, I was met with a brutal fist to my face.

"Wh-Wha..."

***plop***

* * *

**Whoa...what's gonna happen next? I dunno, you tell me! ;D Well, hope you enjoyed!**


	5. The Plan to GTFO

**PRISON: Operation GTFO 4**

**I'm glad you all are really liking this! If I may say so, I love this story just as much as you guys. Also, this chapter's gonna be interesting, I hope to you all! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 4: The Plan to GTFO_

Ugh, my head...I can't remember anything that happened yesterday... For some reason, it feels like I'm laying on something soft, like a bed or something, but that can't be possible. A jail bed is as comfortable as the texture of a rusty brick. "My head..." The more, and slowly, I open my eyes, the less blurred my vision becomes. I see something green in front of me, and it looks really close to my face, too. I can also make out something white and red. Green, white, and red...just what the hell am I staring at? "Uhnn...?!" It turns out it's a face.

**"HI! :D" **

"RAH!" Out of complete shock and instinct, I push it away as hard as I can.

***SLAM***

**"Oooowch!" **That voice, I know that voice...

"Aggh, YOU!" Getting up while rubbing his ached cheek, yep, it was Virizion, with his face so close up to mine! "What the fuck do think you're- huh?" I realize the room around me is...different. On both sides of me, there's white curtains and in a place like this, it's surprisingly bright. I also notice that I'm in an infirmary bed. Is this the E.R room? "What I am doing in here?"

Virizion walked over to the right. "**It's the E.R. room! Apparently, one of the guards brought you here after being knocked out by Benny, I heard." **I make a puzzled expression on my face.

"Benny? OH!" That's right, I remember now! The incident in the shower...and right before the guards caught us, Benny knocked me out. That's right, Benny knocked me out...but what for?!

**"Man, it was crazy last night! A lot of the guys were brought in here, and my god, the reactions people had when they saw Zoroark. We all thought he was dead, and we heard Benny did of this!" **

"..." Just Benny? Why? I know for sure I was part of it...

**"Strange thing is, even though a ton of guards started to attack him, he didn't resist...but after what happened, you know it's not gonna be good for him..." **

I look down. It hit me; Benny knocked me out, so that I wouldn't get in deep shit like he did. We both were a part of beating all those guys up, but he decided he'll pay the full consequence... "Benny..." I grit my teeth and smack one of side bars. Why would he do something stupid over a guy he met the same day?! Why?!

**"They even said that, because Zoroark and a few others looked like they were on the brink of death, in one more week..." **

He hung his head down.

**"He'll be executed." **

"?!" All the blood drains from my body. There's no fucking way that can be true. It has to be a lie! I know I said I normally never care about others, but to just sit there and let him die for the sake of helping and even protecting me, there's no way I'm just gonna ignore that! "Not on my watch..."

**"Uh?" **

I slam my forehead against his. "Him dieing is fucking bullshit, I'm not going to let that happen!"

"Isssss that Ray I hear?!" I heard Slitters's voice. A second later, I see him and the others pop out from the view covered by the right side of the curtain.

"You guys." All of them looked really happy.

"When I heard what happened, I wassss sssso worried! YOWCH!" Bone Bone smacked him with the bone.

"WE were worried, asshole."

"Ah yessss, ssssorry, sssorry. WE were worried, essspecially conssssidereing how fucked up everyone elssse in the ssshower room looked. We heard Benny did all thissss!" Big Guns cracked his fist.

"That guy! When I see him, he's gonna get a Hydro Pump so far up his-"

"WAIT!" I interrupted him while making a "no" gesture with my arms. "You're all getting the wrong idea, Benny wasn't alone on all this!"

"Huh?"

**"Oh?" **I don't know who else could possibly be in here with me, so I tell them all to bring it in closer so I can whisper it to them.

"You see, I asked Benny to help get some payback on someone, so him and I beat up everyone in the shower, but it was three specifically we were targeting." All of them got wide-eyed, but at least they didn't scream. Well, except Butter, since he knows what was gonna happen.

Chopper crossed his arms. "No matter how you look at is, he's definitely getting the chair, and I hate to say this, but why aren't YOU getting in the hot seat for this?"

"Well it's because...he knocked me out as well, so that I wouldn't had gotten in trouble, too."

"And now he hassss to pay for thisssss..." All of us looked down with a gloomy expression, but mines changed very quickly.

"...No, I'm not gonna let that happen. We..." My sudden tone of voice caused them to look up. "We need to get out of here, with Benny included."

"SAY WHAT?!"

"Shh, damnit! Do you guys always have to yell?!"

"Ssssorry...no offenseee, but do you realize how sssstupid that sssoundssss? Thisss issssn't a movie, we jussst can't esssscape like it'ssss a walk in the park."

"I didn't say it would be easy, did I?"

"Besssidess, how would that ever work? I mean...they chossse very ssstrong Pokemon to become guardsss, and we would have to get passsst the sssstrongessst sssecurity in thisss building, Mew and hisss sssson Mewtwo. That'll be imposssible..."

Butter scratched his head. "This does sound nice, and after what Benny has done for our friend, we can't just sit here and let him die..." I held the back of my paw out.

"So...are you guys in, or not?"

"..." After a moment of silence, Butter was the first to speak.

"Yep, I'm in!" He slapped his palm down. Bone Bone stood on the bar and slammed his bone down.

"You retards are doomed without me!" Chopper rolled his eyes and chuckled while slashing his claw down on the bone, almost cracking it.

"You can count me in!"

"My mother gave me that bone before she died, bitch!"

"Whaaaatever!" Big Guns cackled and slapped his hand down.

"Big Daddy concurs with this plan! Gah hah hah hah haaah!" Then Virizion.

**"Anything for YOU, Luuxy!" **He winked at me. I decided to ignore that and looked to Slitters, who still didn't look okay with this.

"If we're caught in the processs, we could ALL get killed...but if my friendsss are willing to rissssk that altogether, then it'd be ssshameful if I didn't! I'm in with thissss, too!" He slapped his tail down. They all, even me a little, smiled, then they all suddenly yelled,

"OPERATION GTFO: IN ACTION, YEAH!"

"Tch. You idiots..."

"What the hell are you morons yelling about?"

"!" From the left side blocked by the curtains came a Lucario in a docter's attire and glasses. His expression changed when he saw me.

"Oh, it appears you're up! Good. You couldn't even imagine how annoying and creepy it was to practically force this big green guy from trying to get too close to you."

**"Mr. Doctor, don't tell that in front of everybody~!" **This guy...

"Anyways, it seems that the damage done to your face wasn't serious. All you really did was have a concussion. However, as for these three, especially the black one..." He slid the curtains over and there were 3 more beds. Gengar, Lopunny, and Zoroark, and they all were hooked up to those monitors that checks your heart beat and many other things. Damn...me and Benny really did a number on them... "It's funny to think that one guy did all this. Fractured bones, dislocated body parts, severe damage to the head and body...whoever he was, he showed NO mercy!"

You're looking at one of two of the men who did this, doctor... "Well, whatever, it's not any of you all's concern, anyway. You, are you ready to leave yet? In fact, no, get the fuck out of here." Well, shit. Asshole.

While we were walking to the mess hall, we all tried to think of a good plan. "It's not going to be easy." I said. "But there's gotta be a way! For starters, it would help if I knew the whole structure of this building..." Then Chopper spoke up.

"...Then you can count on me!" He ran over to the wall. "You all, come over here." He started sketching out the structure at crackhead-like speed. After a few minutes, he was done. It was actually kind of detailed... "Okay, so..." He pointed to the left of the drawing. "Outside here, you got the entrance to this place. As you can see..." He started making his arm up the really long lines he drew. "These are the gates, which are extreeeemely tall, and I heard that the combination of wires and electricity are so deadly, even Arceus himself can't touch it without seriously getting hurt, which is a load of bullshit if you ask me, as much as the opinion of Arceus existing. ANYWAYS..."

He then made a big circular motion over the part of the picture that was the building. "There's five floors total, the biggest rooms in this place being our cell hall, with the mess hall to the left, and the E.R., laundry, shower, all that good shit on the right. Beloooow!" He pointed downwards. "That's where the legendaries are held, but we never see them. Ever. I guess they're that dangerous..."

**"AHEM!" **Virizion crossed his arms, tapping his foot.

"Ah, sorry, sorry, dude. More importantly, though, near the front of this building is the very first room you enter when entering the prison is Mew's office, where him and his son hang. Somewhere in there is a long hallway where everyone on death row resides. Benny is surely in there right now."

"Sssso that would mean that in order to even get there, we'd have to get passst thossse two..."

Chopper shook his head. "We don't have to..."

"Huh?" Slitters tilted his head in confusion. "Sssay that again?"

"We don't have to, dude! See, whenever I can, I make sure to get a gooood look at this place, whether it be in the inside or out. You all the vents and stuff? They all are actually connected together, and in an inaccessible room by normal means, there's the "father" of the power source for this entire building! However, to even be able to control that machine, we'd need a special code, but only the security guards know it. If we're able to mess with it, then it'll shut down all the systems, cameras, electricity, everything! But, like I said, we would need the guards to cope with us, and I know for a fact THAT ain't happenin'..."

"Maybe we could..." I added in. "If we're somehow able to manipulate one of the guards, we can force the code out of them. Butter, since you're a Psychic, wouldn't you be able to manipulate their mind into thinking they did something that make them believe they did something that'd make them lose their job, when they actually didn't?"

"Hmm, I actually could! However, in order to even have that kind of extreme power, I'd need to literally be high off my ass in order to do that." Big Guns stepped in.

"And high off your ass you could, because I know a guy outside of here who works at a drug store; my childhood friend Venusaur!" That could work, but...

"We can't get in contact with this guy, though..."

"I know, but the guards have a phone! If only I could get it when they're sleeping on the job at night..." Yeah, this guy's arm, it would be too- then I thought of something...

"Guns, who's your cellmate?"

"It'ssss me!"

"Perfect."

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"Slitters, you're skinny enough to squeeze through the cell bars, right?" He scanned his body.

"Hm, well, I sssuppossse I am..."

"You can squeeze through, and sneak the phone out of the guards' pocket. As far as I'm concerned, they're always sleep..."

"Sssshit, you're absssolutely RIGHT!" We were all getting more confident as the plan seemed to be more possible by the second.

**"Ehh, what do I do~?!" **Virizion started whining. I was gonna tell him to shut up when I thought of another idea.

"Virizion, Bone Bone, I think I know what you guys could do..." Hopefully, this will work, but... "You guys can trick two guards into going to a secret area with you, beat them up, and while wearing their uniforms, you can sneak into the room with the camera screens and turn off the TVs that shows the area we would be caught in."

"Why not just bust them?" Bone asked me.

"That'll be too risky. If they find them busted, they'll know for sure what's going on. So, you two think you can do it?" They both looked at each other, and gave me a confident reply.

"You know I can. Fuck, why do you even think I'm in here for?"

**"I won't DARE fail a task Luuxy gave me!" **

"Uh, thanks. But now, if everything goes exactly as planned, we'll all be out of here and save Benny!"

"Yahoo, yeah!" They all started cheering before Slitters said something.

"I hate to be the joykill, but even after all that, how can sssstill get out? If we go out the front, we'll sssstill have to deal with-"

"Slitters, you genius, that's right!" Chopper suddenly said. "It's alright, don't worry! There's a back exit our of this place, and we can simply just dig our way out!"

"Well, sssshit! Sssoundssss like a plan!"

We all sighed of relief. It's certainly not gonna be easy, but if we kept acting smart like we are now, then without a doubt, we'll be out of here with our new buddy.

"HEY YOU MOTHERFUCKERS, GET TO WALKING!"

"Shit!" We all said, continuing our walk after a guard caught us just standing there. Before we had to take off to our different tasks for the day, I whisper to them all, "We only have one week to pull this off, so we have to be diligent and lucky as SHIT. Got it?"

"Yeah!"

We won't have to put up with this crap no more.

**... **

"Alright, you stupid bitches!" Me, Virizion, and about 10 others were in some kind room that was filled with nothing but vulgar graffiti on the walls and the folding chairs we weren't allowed to sit on. I wasn't really listening to anything since I was thinking about the plan, but I wouldn't had been paying attention regardless, anyway. Charizard guard was pacing back and forth. "Right now, some future prisoners, if they chose to be one, are going to get lectured by YOU all! Talk these stupid ass kids who could have potential out of doing the dumb shit they so they won't end up like YOU all!" Everyone started groaning and complaining until he slammed his stick against the wall. "SHUT UP! Now, you can threaten, curse at, and hell, even insult them, but don't lay a hand on them UNLESS they do to you! UNDERSTAND?!"

"Yes, sir!" He nodded and opened the door. There came about 15-20 Pokemon lead in by a few cops. Half males and half females, which is a relief to see after being around just guys for so long. They all had a emotionless stone-cold look on their face, especially the prissy-looking Glaceon girl. Charizard spoke up again, but to them.

"Aaaallright, you little girls and boys! You want to always cause trouble and shit, huh? You think you're so bad, you can handle jail? Well, let's see how you do in a room full of prisoners for 2 hours." And with that, the guard and cops left the room. The biggest guy in the room, Hariyama, spoke up.

"All your asses sit down." He said it calmly, but the tone of it, you knew it was concrete and serious. They walked over to the chair as slow as zombies. "Faster. SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN FASTER, NOW! ! !" Hmph. That sure got their asses going. We stood against the wall while the teens sat down in their chair. Their expression hadn't changed once. "You know, it's prissy ass little fuckface children I can't stand the most. You know what you have? Parents. Parents that love you, try to provide the best for you, and this is how you repay them? THIS is how?!" He slammed his foot on the ground, making them flinch.

"You have NO idea how our lives are, so shut the fuck up..."

"?!" One of the teens, the Glaceon I noticed before, mumbled that. When Hariyama was slowly walking up to her while cracking his fists, the others looked like they were about to see a gore show. I stepped in and got in his way.

"Hold it. I'll handle this..." He easily, to my surprise, complied and got back against the wall. I could feel Virizion staring at me, possibly wondering what his cold-hearted cellmate could possibly say to get through to these kids. I let out a sigh.

"You're right...we indeed don't have any idea about any of all you. BUT...however they are, do you want it to eventually be living in prison? Yeah, I don't think so." I paced around the room. God, I must be looking stupid... "Prisons full of rapists, killers, and psychopaths, and assaulters, all varieties being in here. Do you really want to be inside a place full of those kinds of people? Everyday, fearing you'll be beat up or raped without any protection? Huh?!" I locked my attention towards a certain boy, a Tyrouge. I kneeled down to him.

"You..." He was staring at me with a face filled with loathe. "If those other men saw you...you would've been doomed from the beginning. Not that I'd do it, but with your small body and baby face, these guys would you their slut. Unless you're gay and you'd like that, I don't think this place is the place for you." His expression changed from serious looking to a more gloomy one. "You have no idea how traumatizing that kind of thing is, and with nobody to tell it too. Nobody to hold you, nobody to say 'it's okay' or 'we'll protect you, it'll never happen again." The more I said, the closer he looked to crying. To really seal the deal, I whispered in his ear,

"I've been a victim. I don't want you to experience the same thing that happened to me."

That made him burst into tears. The Miltank sitting next to him embraced him. That Glaceon girl gave me an even colder stare. "Quit thinking you can scare us! You all are in here because unlike us, we have people who **LOVE **us!"

"YOU BITCH!" One of the inmates suddenly yelled out. His friend held him back while the others started explouding out insults to her anf the other kids. Ugh, all this noise...

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I declared, glaring at all of them. They shut up immediately. They better. However, my sudden outburst made the kids shake a little. Good. "Now, you stupid little BRAT!" I got all up in her face. She pissed me off as well with her comment. Everyone looked surprised that I was actually yelling at them, now. "You talk your sassy shit to the other female prisoners like that, you'd get those _pretty _little hair-things ripped RIGHT off!" She retorted back with,

"Get away from me, you smelly, ugly lion!"

**"HEY!" **Virizion came running up, pushing me out of the way. He started poking her stomach. **"Luuxy is smoking hot, and you have no idea how many times I kissed him while he's slee- Whoooops~!" **

"WHAT?!" The room exploded in laughter. Even most of the teens were, while the others tried holding it back. Virizion nervously laughed at me. This motherfucker. THIS motherfucker...

**"H-Hee hee hee hee~! Uhh, you have nice lips, Luu-"**

"YOU'RE DEAD!" I hurled my body at him and started landing punches, albeit him blocking them with his arms. "Son of a bitch, son of a bitch, son of a bitch!"

**"L-Luuxy, that kind of hurts!" **

"GOOD! I HOPE IT DOES, GRAAH!"

Ugh...after all that, with Virizion on the floor with his head with a tower of bumps. "Anyways, little brat and others, stop acting stupid and stay out of the criminal life! I'm a murderer myself, and if you tend to piss off people like me, we just might lose it and KILL you!" She and the others flinched at that word. Sheesh, how do little pusseys like these even commit crimes? "Seriously, though...don't. You need your family, and your family needs you. If you think doing that kind of stuff is cool, then you're wrong. DEAD wrong..." Her face changed. Instead of looking snobby, it was looking more...understanding. I think it's finally starting to seep inside her hardheaded brain.

After my talking, and little add-ins from the others, their moods increased to being more respectful and I think it got through in their heads how much their life is fucked if they do these types of things. Maybe I should have told them to come up with great escape methods if they still land in prison, but I'd probably have bruise marks from the sticks if I did...

**...**

"UGH." I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm finally back in my cell, laying on these concrete beds. The plan we all came up with is still running through my mind. We won't act tonight, but tomorrow, I'm sure. I wonder how Benny's doing...I can't imagine good. Anything but that. "*sigh*"

**"Luuxy?" **

"What?" He sat on the edge of my bunk.

**"You're thinking about the plan we came up with, aren't you?" **

"Yeah...how did you know?" What is he, a psychic?

**"Ehh, just had a feeling, but I was, too. Ohh, I hope Benny is alright. After what he did for you, I'd feel terrible if we didn't...oh, I can't say it." **

"Yeah, don't." I close my eyes again.

**"Oh, and Luuxy?" **I groaned. I'm really starting to get tired of this guy.

"What is it, god damnit?" I asked, irritated.

**"Would you, um..." **He turned his face away from me, while his claw skated along the surface of my bed. **"W-Would you have gone all this way to try to break us free if I was being executed?" **

I open my eyes back up again. "What?"

**"J-Just a wonder, you know?" **

"After revealing what you've secretly done to me, you SHOULD die, but...yeah. As long as I don't hate you..." He turned back to me with a stupid smile on his face.

**"Hee hee hee, you saying that makes me soooo happy~!" **

***GLOMP***

"Gah!" He threw his big weight all on top my body. He's not fat or nothin', but FUCK, is he heavy! "G-Get off me! Do you know how heavy you are?!"

**"Despite how you present yourself, I know that deep down inside, you care about others, and your passionate trait will be the kickstarter for our team to es- MMPH!" **

"Shut up you idiot, don't say that out loud!"

**"Srrr-hhyyy!" **

Benny, don't you worry...just hang in there and wait for us. We'll get you out of there and escape this hellhole altogether, I promise.

* * *

**Whooo, the gang has come up with a PLAN! To tell the truth, trying to think up the plan was MAAAD hard. Hell, I even looked up different prison escaping methods prisoners used and kind of mashed them together. I didn't want it to be anything so simple, it'd only take a chapter. I wanted to make sure that EVERYONE had a part in it, with each role being extraordinarily important in order for their method of savior and escaping to succeed. Hopefully you all think it sounds brilliant too and stay tuned- or on the internet, whatever- for more. Byyyyye! **


	6. Two New Guards

**Prison: Operation GTFO 5**

**Alright, let's get this plan in action! Of course, to avoid any possible confusion, the events of the plan will go in order by how it's all supposed to play out. Still confused? Well, you'll see. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Two New Guards_

As usual, the guys and I were all talking at the lunch table. It about our plan of action, of course, and how it'll first be executed. I explained, "Okay, before anything, we have to make sure we're not caught doing any of this, specifically from the cameras."

**"Ah! Ah!" **Virizion banged on the table. **"That means that-"**

"Shh! Not so loud, idiot!"

**"Oh, hee hee, sorry~! Ahem!" **Now he spoke in a whisper. This guy... **"That means that Bone Bone and I do our roles first, right? Hee hee, with my cute looks, ANY guards should want to do any favor for me!" **

"Yeah, whatever...but anyways, you're right. You two will take action, first."

"Ray..." Bones whispered in my ear, "Why must _I _be paired up with that gay fairy? Are you trying to make me get molested?!"

"Look, don't make me feel anymore guilty about this than I already do! Just think about the benefit of this all in the end."

**"...What are you guys talking abooouuut?" **

"?!"

"!" Bones and I flinched when we saw he whispered in my other ear! "God damnit, back off!" The others started laughing. "Fuck you guys..."

"Hey, shut your asses up over there!" Now a look of disgust was on our faces when we saw that asshole Charizard walking up to us. "Nobody wants to hear your ladies' little tea party!"

Slitters mumbled to us, "With that ssstomach of yoursss, you'd probably drink all the damn tea..." We all tried holding back a laugh while Charizard gave us a confused/disgruntled look.

"Come again?"

"Ahh, I wasss jussst sssaying how, um...cool you look today! Yeah! Thosssse other guardsss have nothing on you!" He puffed smoke out his nose and crossed his arms.

"Hmph, you're right about one thing! Now all of you shut up, or it's the stick again, gah hah hah haaah!" He started walking away.

"Ssssay, isss it me or wass he in a good mood today? He'sss usssually much more colder. Anywaysss, I wisssh you luck, Bone Bone and Virizion."

"Hmph. Don't tell us that as if we'll possibly fuck this up. Right, Virizion?"

He nodded. **"Yes! We'll do our best, and you all will too, I'm sure!"**

"YEAH!"

"HEY! ! !"

"Sorry..." I rolled my eyes. Are we REALLY going to pull this off...?

**...**

_**(This section will be told in 3rd person POV, as Luxray will not be in this scene)**_

As if fortune was on their side, Bone Bone and Virizion were to be doing the same activity today of laundry. The cell hall was crowded with inmates trying to get to their locations. They waited it out until the hall was practically empty and was going to pretend they forgot the way to the laundry room. Luckily, it worked, as two guards, the infamous Charizard and Haxorus came up to them. Haxorus spoke up in his usual aggressive and loud tone.

"What the fuck are you idiots still doing out here?! Get to where you're supposed to be!" Bone Bone agreed earlier that Virizion would do the talking.

**"Ah, we would, mister, but weee kinda forgot where our place is, eh heh heh hee!" **He flashed the most innocent face he could muster.

"Hah, hah, very funny. Get moving."

**"B-But!"**

"I said GET MOVIN'!" He slammed the stick against the palm of his hand. Virizion sweatdropped with worry: messing this up would be very mad, and plus, he can't even begin to imagine how much Ray would be angry at him.

"Wait a second..." Charizard spoke up. "Aren't you two usually with the gang of idiots in the mess hall? Hmph, since your snake friend complimented me earlier, we'll show you where you need to go!"

"WHAT?!"

**":D" **Virizion and Bone Bone smiled at each other: hook, line, and sinker, they thought! Haxorus let out an angry grunt.

"And I wanted to beat the shit out of someone..." They let the guards wallk in front of them. The two debated who would get who: Charizard is Fire/Flying, so pretty much whatever Virizion can do, it wouldn't be very effective, so he left him to Bone Bone. He agreed to use his luckily-taught Stone Edge on Charizard, while Virizion whipped up a few Swords Dances in advance to perform a very powerful Close Combat.

Virizion whispered to him, **"3...2...1..." **

Bone Bone nodded. "Let's go." First off, Bone Bone hopped up and delivered a devastating blow to their heads with his Bone, to make them dazed during this. Virizion locked Haxorus in a choke hold and proceeded to give him a series of punches right to his face. He let him go to fall down to the ground, but still gave him a few kicks, just to be safe.

Meanwhile, Bone Bone summoned up piles of very small, yet extremely sharp and powerful rocks and hurled it at Charizard. He didn't stand a chance.

"Gyah!" He also fell to the ground, and the swirly eyes indicated that they indeed were knocked out. Virizion and Bone Bone high-fived each other.

**"Yaaay! Now let's switch our uniforms, quick!"**

"Right!" The process of doing so was not easy, and kind of awkward, but they got it done. Now, they looked like genuine guards! They even went to the trouble of positioning the men in a very _suggestive _pose, just to get a real quick laugh off of it.

**"YICK, these smell musty, though! But yeah...where exactly **_**is **_**the room with the cameras?" **

"Well, shit...we probably should have asked Chopper, but if I remember correctly, they're one of the doors in the long hallway that leads to Mew's office. We just have to pray that we can just simply walk in there."

**"Yeah. Anyways, let's go!" **

The boys tried to act as mundane as possible so they wouldn't look suspicious in front of the other guards. It worked like a charm so far, until they entered the hallway with all the doors. Mewtwo was resting against the wall all the way down and saw them.

**"What the...what are you doing out here? You have a shift, get back to it!" **

Virizion gulped: if the Chief of Police of all people find out that they're fakes, they're done for. He ordered the two to come closer. This time, Bone Bone agreed to do the talking, as he wasn't as intimidated from him like Virizion was. "Well, sir, we were just coming to...check on the cameras."

**"The cameras? They're working fine, what are you talking about?" **His normal cold-hearted sounding voice didn't help to ease up the nervousness inside the two.

"Well...we heard that lately, they haven't been working, and-"

**"What business is that of YOURS? We have people who work in the camera room, so mind your own business." **

Bone Bone almost clenched the bone in his hand. He doesn't care how powerful this cop is, he wanted so badly to just give him a taste of his bone! As hard as he could, he managed to keep a calm tone in his voice. "Well, then they're not doing anything about it, and what if these dumbass idiots do something stupid and we have no real way to know who did it?"

**"It's really not **_**your **_**job to do see what the others are doing, now is it?" **

"Then do your fucking job right, bitch..." Bone Bone muttered as low as he could.

**"Come again?"**

"I said, yes, we were not doing our job right, and we apologize for that. It's just that, we don't anything happening to our precious prison-"

**"Actually, wait a second...now that I take a good look, I've never seen you two guards before." **

Both of their faces turned blue and they wiggled in fear, sweating down a storm. Was this the end of them?

"As...As if you could remember every single guard's face, right?"

**"Hmm..." **He crossed his arms and stomped his foot. **"Yes, as I don't give a shit about you or anyone in this prison. Fine...since you both care about this so much, go look in the room if you want to." **

**"Yaaaay! Thank you, Mr. Hotty Cop!" **Virizion spoke for the first time since they encountered him and even worse, latched Mewtwo in a hug. Dead silence occurred.

**"..."**

"..." Bone Bone gave Virizion a glare that even the fiercest and most unholy of dragons and demons could not muster.

**"Eh hee hee hee..." **Virizion nervously chuckled with a look of sheepishness plastered on his face as he patted Mewtwo's jacket to make it straight again. Besides, he thought in his mind, he shouldn't be throwing his hands around another man other than Ray: he felt like it was cheating, although they weren't even together. **"Do forgive me, sir!" **

Before they take a Psystrike to the face, they hurriedly walked over to the door of the camera room and entered. Strangely, no one was actually in: must be on a lunch break, the two assumed. The amount of TVs perplexed them: many visions of black-and-white footage currently recording many locations of the prison. The two quickly scanned the cameras that would view locations of their cells.

There were cameras that covered the areas of Slitters's and Big Gun's cell, Ray's and Virizion's cell, Bone Bone's and Chopper's cell, and Butter's lone cell. Most notably, however, was the one monitoring Benny's: it was a small room with only just a solid bench in it. Benny merely sat there, not doing anything at all. The expression on his face read nothing.

**"Benny..."**

"Come on, damnit, let's turn this shit off!"

**"O-Oh, right!" **They began to turn off all the TVs that would get the caught at any point of this entire plan, which was at least 5 TVs. Busting them, as Ray said, would be far too risky, especially since Mewtwo's on to them. Speaking of which, he entered the room.

**"Well?"**

"They were indeed broken like we thought." He groaned and pinched his forehead.

**"Stupid pieces of shit...and Dad claimed he would buy better ones! Anyways, now that that's done, get your stupid asses back to your place! I'll have to call the guy to fix them again..."**

"Yes, sir!" And with that, they bolted out of there like lightening. On the way, they yelled out a "YES" and with guards surprisingly still fainted, hurried up and switched back to their uniforms. Virizion could not wait to tell the others and Ray that they succeeded in doing the first part of the plan. He dreamed that Ray would compliment him, give a pat on the head, a hug, or maybe even, a kiss! Maybe a little more than that, but Virizion knew that was complete dreaming.

Bone Bone did notice the different expressions on the green boy's face, but decided not to question it: when it comes to Virizion, he knew it was for the best.

* * *

**So what do you think, guys? Do you think they'll fully succeed in the end, or will something happen and all is lost? Well, I'll just that all up to you. So, expect more! Bye!**


	7. The Sssecret of Slitters

**Prison: Operation GTFO 6**

**Sorry this took a while, school got in the way, and...yeah. Anyways, here's more: enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 6: The Sssecret of Slitters_

"Alright, good job." We all slapped our hands together in victory over the first part of the plan done. "Now we don't have to worry about any security cameras catching our asses. Guns and Slitters, I trust you'll do your parts just as sucessfully?"

"You got it!"

Butter cupped his fist. "Benny will be out in no time! Well, that is, if you two don't fuck up, that is, hee hee hee!" He joked, but the two still looked at each other and gulped. Bones whacked him upside his head. "Oooowch!"

"Don't jinx it, bitch."

"S-Sooooory!"

"*sigh*" These idiots...that I can't help but love to be around.

"Kids." It was the guard, Charizard. Instantly, the others behind me started snickering, which was understandable after Virizion and Bones told us what they did to him and Haxorus with the positioning of their bodies and all. I'm even struggling to keep a straight face. "...First of all, what's so funny?!" They were having an even harder time from trying not to laugh. My mouth twitched. "Anyways, come with me; Chief Mewtwo wants to see all you."

"Huh?" I don't get it: what does he need to see US for? When we thought about it, we kind of got a chill; not possibly, but...maybe he...

While following Charizard, we all were thinking: possibly, did that asshole find out about us? Those two didn't act too suspicious, did they? In fact, they were looking the most nervous of us all. Please don't let that be the case...

"Here they are, Boss."

**"Thank you. You may leave, now."**

"Yes." While walking away he muttered,

"Your asses are screwed." Then chuckled. I should've said something, but right now, that's the last thing I should be thinking about. He was backed up against the wall while Mew was watching TV.

**"You, snake. Get in front of me. Now." **He called out Slitters. Why him?

"O, Okay..." We swapped positions.

**"Your time's almost up. You'll be relocated later tonight to a prison closer to your home." **

"?!" Wait...what? We all were blown away: What the hell is this about leaving and relocation? He noticed out confused faces.

**"What? You didn't tell your precious little friends about this? Hmph. Some friend YOU are!" **

"Slitters..." I stepped up. "What the fuck is going on?"

"W-Welll, sssssee, I...my ssssentence is almosssst up. I'll be a free man again in one more week, ssso...I'm going to be in another prissson clossser to home 'till then." This can't be happening...but even more so...

"Why the hell didn't you tell us, huh?"

"S-Sssee, I wasss GOING to, but...all that stuff happened, w-with Benny and all, and, well, I jussst didn't want you guysss to realize you'd be lossssing another friend." The others behind me sulked. I looked down: If he leaves, then...not only will the plan not work at all, but we can't be a complete team of friends without him.

**"So yeah, do whatever you need to do until then. I'll get you at 11. Now all of you get out of my face."**

"..." We all sulked away. I caught a glimpse of Mew staring at us with a sympathetic face...

"I'm sssorry, everyone...but maybe, I can sssstill possssibly do my part, as we're assssigned to go to bed an hour earlier! But ssstill, it doesssn't excussse the face I kept ssssuch a crucial thing from you guysss." While he talked, it made me wonder: why is he even in here in the first place?

"Hey Slitters."

"Yessss?" For some reason, I didn't really want to ask, but...

"What's the reason you're even in here in the first place?"

"?!" It's like my words sucked the life right out of him. Now I really regret it.

"I'm sorry...you don't have to tell if you don't want-"

"No, I'll tell. I'll tell you guysss everyhing..." He gestured us to come closer.

"6 monthsss ago, isss when I first came here. I wasssn't originally a bad guy, but one night, walking home from work, it ssstarted to rain. Normally, I'd take a taxi, but they weren't running that night. The rain wasss very cold, and I didn't like it, ssso I decided to take a ssshortcut through the alley. Big misstake. I ended up running into a gang of Dark typesss there: an Umbreon, Ssscrafty, Sssableye, and their, by the looksss of it, leader, Honkcrow. I didn't want any trouble, ssso I decided to jussst sssimply take the main road back, but they didn't let me. Of courssse, I had no reassson to be afraid, but I knew that getting into a fight would get me into ssso much trouble, but the looksss of it, I really didn't have a choice. Though, being outnumbered, it wasss hard for me. But then...I had help from-"

"MEEEEEEEE!"

"And me." Guns and Bones spoke up.

Slitters chuckled.

"Sssso, yeah. Kind of anticlimatic, I know, but that'sss kind of how we three got in here together: by fighting, hah hah hah!"

"Oh... but how come you're the only going?"

"Becausse thossse two boneheadsss tried resssissting aresst."

"Figures. Well, all in all, but at least you'll be out of here."

"That may be sssso, but I promissse, I'm going through with my role of the plan tonight, no matter what! That'll be the bessst reassurance for me for when I leave. Umm, one lassst thing..." He looked down. "Incassse we don't get a chance to later, can we all get into a...group hug?"

"Uhh...what?" Bones said. "Does this look like a fucking Disney movie? No way I'm doing such an emberrassing...oh god damn it, FINE!"

Chopper nodded. "I don't care if we're dudes: you're my best friend."

Guns also nodded. "REAL men hug each other, gah hah hah hah hah haaaah!"

Butter agreed. "It's not bad to show some affection for our leaving friend, right?"

Virizion put his claws to his hips. **"Fine, but only because I'll be hugging Luuxy in the process, hah hah hah! Just kidding~! Of course I will!" **

"This kid..." Then they looked over to me. "...If anyone sees us, I'll KILL you."

They chuckled. "Then it'sss worth it!" We all brought each other in a hug. Slitters said softly, "I'll never forget you all. May Benny be saved by you guyssss...*sniff*"

"God damnit, you better not be-"

"HEY, LADIES!"

"?!" We jumped back into our seats immediatedly. Everyone around us, including that Haxorus bastard and Charizard calling us, saw. _Everyone. _Then, throughout the entire hall, laughter infused.

"GYAH HAH HAH HAH HAH! ! ! ! !"

We all hung our heads down. "Slitters, you're fucking dead."

"Ssssorry! But hey, it wasss worth it, riii- OOCH!" He took a bone to the head.

"Fuck you, bitch. I'm glad you're leaving."

...

_**Later tonight, Big Gun's POV**_

Alright, 10pm! We're in our cells, and we're ready to get into action! Still, I'm not as estactic since my slittery buddy isn't gonna be with me us anymore. Though, I can't be all mopey! I should be happy for him, yeeaaahh! The guard that's right next to our cell is Flygon. To make less noise, Slitters was in the bottom bunk with me...No, ain't do anything sexy!

"Alright, ssso... I jussst gotta ssslide through and get it, right?"

"Yeah! Hurry up, boi!"

"Yeah, yeah!" He slid over to the cells. Making sure the dude's truly asleep, he slid on through the cell bars and inspected the dude. I'd walk over there, but my big 'ol self would make too much noise stompin'. :p

"Hmm...ah." He apparently found the cellphone, yes! I gestured him to hurry up and come back.

"Nnnngh...huh?" He woke up. Oh. Fucking. CRAP. Even worse, Slitters had the mouth cupped in his mouth. If dude finds out what's up, we're done for, and this is the last thing Slitters need to deal with before he leaves.

"..."

"..." The two were just staring at each other. I was nibblin' on ma claws. C'mon, c'mooon! Go back to sleep, go back to sleep!

"...Must be dreamin'." Aaand he fell back to sleep. YES! Slitters slithered his way back in here.

"Nice!" I patted his back. Now the only thing to do is trust Venusaur to help us out. Ohh, please let me be able to get through that hard-heeeaaad~! "You better help me out, Saur...!" I whisper to myself, dialing his personal number. That's for SURE he knows it's me!

_"What the...hello?"_

"Yes! Venusaur, it's me, Blastoise!"

_"What the fuck? How are you calling me from-"_

"Doesn't matter! Look, I need for you to visit me tomorrow! Throw some drugs into a book or somethin', and bring it over to me!"

_"Blastoise, just how stupid ARE you? What reason would I ever-"_

"I'm trying to break out of here! Come on, don't be a poop, we neeeed those drugs! It's vital that you bring them here! Once I'm free, I'll tell you everything."

_"...*sigh* Fine. Only because you're my best friend, and I miss you. I'll see you tomorrow." _

***click***

Slitters and I looked at each, and hugged. He was able to do the thing he needed to do, and now he can leave this place with no worries. Who knows if the others right beside us were asleep, and Ray and Virizion are all the way on the other side. In fact, Slitters was looking in that direction. "*sigh* You know, it wasss becaussse of Ray that we even thought of thisss in the firsst place. Without meeting him, I don't I would've had asss much fun, nor realize jusst how preciousss my friendsss are to me."

Even while he said, he was sad, but then when I saw the tears, ah no, I wasn't havin' that. "Come here, come here..." I pulled him in with ma arm and patted his side. "You can't do that, or you'll get ya butt plunged! Besides, I know this ain't the last time we'll be seeing each other, so don't go on leaving us mopin', okay?" Slitters smiled at me.

"Thank you, Big Gunssss..."

***smooch***

"Oh?" I blushed: why the sudden kiss on the cheek? He was just as red as I was.

"Sssorry, I think I've been near Virizion too much, hah hah hah!"

"Ain't THAT the truth!"

**"Hey! You." **Whaaat, why's he here already?! **"I got bored, and Dad was boring me with his talk, so I'm taking you now." **I clenched my fist: Th-This guuuuuyyy! At least lend time to say goodbye! **"Come on, come on, slither on through." **I gave Slitters one big hug before leaving. Before he slid on through, he looked back at me, but not with sadness: with determenation.

"Until next time, Big Gunssss."

"Yap! Until next time!"

**"Ugh..." **He rolled his eyes. Poor Mewtwo, did he never have a best buddy or somethin'? I looked at him slide away.

"...SSSSSSEEEE YOU GUUUUUYSSSSS!"

"!"

***WHACK***

"Owch!"

**"Shut the fuck up!" **

Slitters...what a bold guy! It was even more heartwarmin' when the halls exploded in "goodbyes" and "see ya laters." However, it took my good ear to know that all our buddies chipped into the roar of goodbyes. Slitters, no matter what, you're still apart of the plan to GTFO, gyah hah hah hah hah haaaaaah!

* * *

**D'awww, how sweet! :) No matter where they are, your friends will always be in your mind and heart! I'm gonna miss exaggerating the Ss in his words, hah hah hah! xD Well, this still continues! **

**"Ssssssee ya! ;D"**


	8. The Power of Dust

**PRISON: OPERATION GTFO 7**

**Tbh, it'll kind of gloomy to not over exaggerate the S's like I did for Slitters, but ah well. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 7: The Power of Dust_

Chopper sighed. "Hmmm...it's kind of dull without Slitters, huh?" We all nodded in agreement. I'm actually sad that someone I know isn't here...this prison's certainly changed me a little, that's for sure. Regardless, we still have to go through the plan of getting out of here, and then maybe, just maybe... we'll see him again. That alone could've been another reason we would need to escape.

"Alright, Butter...your turn is here. You know what to do, right?" He nodded.

"Of course, ya fool! I'd never forget! When Guns come back with that stuff, I'll get back at the biggest jackass here: Haxorus." Speaking of him, he was busy beating some guy up with a stick. I agree: I hate him the most out of everyone here, well, maybe not as much as Zoroark. Speaking of which, I don't think I've seen him since I was in the E.R. He's probably still in there. Good.

**"Though..." **Virizion looked at me. **"I wonder if it'll actually work. I mean, the authorities here exactly the dumbest~..." **

Bones whacked him on the hip. "Don't jinx it, asshole. It's going to work."

"You bet your imprisoned hindquarters it did! Gyah hah hah haaah!" Guns said, coming back to us. He was carrying a brown hardcover book. "Butter, here, _read _this, heh heh heh!" Butter got it, patting his shoulder.

"Good job, ma man! Now to get back at that asshole, nyah hah hah hah haaaah!"

"Yeah...go get him."

"K! EXCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSE ME! MR. HAXORUUUUUS~~~!"

"?!" Waah, what the hell is this idiot doing!? He came stomping towards us, as if he heard us insulting him or something. I started shaking Butter.

"What the hell, you idiot?! Doing that out of the-"

"What the fuck do you faggets want?! Calling me out like that."

"Ahem!" Butter stood up. He better not mess this up... "I just wanted to say, I love you!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

**"..."**

_"..." _

The entire room fell silent, as if the world had frozen in time. Though, Butter broke the silence. "So, in those regards, may I confide in something to you? Please?"

"I oughta strike you dead where you stand..."

"Well you didn't say no!" To even my surprise, he actually agreed to go along with him. We would follow behind slowly.

...

_**Butter's POV**_

So, I shall pretend to ask him about this book. Who knows, maybe he's secretly a bookworm? Tch, then again, he's so grumpy and angry all the time, there's pobably not even enough room for knowledge. "Now what the hell do you possibly want? And what's with the book?"

"Welll..." I said, opening it up. "I just wanted to know, are you a book lover like me?"

"Do I look like a virgin?"

Yep, should've expected that. But I still went on. "But sir, books are loooovely! Say, do you know what this one in particular is? I want to know, because the scent of it is sooo magnificent!"

***SNIIIIIIIIIF***

And with that, the magical flowed through my nostrils. Then everything went...everything went sooooooo blank! O-Oh my, oh ho ho, oh ho ho ho ho, OH HO HO HO HO HOOOO~!

"...Uhh, kid?" H-He must've noticed something was wrong, since I'm swaying back and forth like a swan in the tiny sea~

"No, no, no~! I'm totally fine. Say, do you mind if I...ask you something?" While I do feel like I'm in wonderland, I still know my true objective out of all this.

"Yeah, what is it? And hurry it up, I have to get back!"

"Okay~...YAH!" With the extremely enhanced psychic energy of mine, I was able to completely control all the circulations to his brain, completely controlling his thoughts. Normally, it would take many, many years to enhance your psychic abilites to this level, but as always, drugs are your friend~! Remember that, kids! That's why your parents and older siblings do it ALL the time! ...Maybe I should stop talking.

"Uhh...Uhh..." His eyes were swirls and he balanced as if he was drunk; Yep, it certainly worked! Now to skip the chitter chatter and get to the main part!

"Tell me, dear sir, what IS the code to get to the room of the 'daddy' of all switches?"

"The code...it is...it is..." And the code he indeed said.

"Mhm, mhm..." My gosh...I would have never thought the code would have been THIS! Rather than numbers, it's actually...oh wow.

"Ugh..." He fell down to the floor. Oh dear. This would be bad if I left and he's here laying unconsious on the floor. So, I lay him up against the wall with the book in his lap, so it looks like he fell asleep reading the book I asked him to read. Yeah! I mean, I can imagine that happening, anyway. I merrily skipped to the guys.

"Guys, GUYS! I accomplished the mission." The happy looks on their faces and Ray's look of non-dissapoint was satisfying. We all high-fived each other.

...

_**Back to Ray's POV**_

Good, Butter was able to do his part successfully. Out of curiosity, I asked what the code was, and when he told us, I...I honestly didn't know what to expect. But whatever, because now, we can get to the most important part of all: getting Benny out, and getting out of here. "Hooh..."

Butter fell on Gun's lap. I guess the after effect of that stuff would do something like that..."Benny..." In 2 more days is the day, but that shouldn't be a-

"Guys, GUYS, guess what!" Suddenly, this guy came running in the middle of the mess hall screaming, catching my and everyone's attention. "That dude named Benny's execution, with the electric chair, it's actually going to happen RIGHT NOW!"

"?!" I slowly stood up, letting the surprise and shock overcome me, while the guys beside me screamed,

"WHAT?!" What the fuck- why NOW? It wasn't supposed to be until another 2 days! Me and the others looked at each other: now what to do? One of the main reasons for all of this was to save Benny because he did the same for me...but no, that fucking Mewtwo bastard... HE lied and said that it'd be in one week! I don't think it's possible he knew what we were up to, but if so, somehow, then...that stupid, fucking asshole.

"Nnngh..." I clenched my fist. For the first time, in who know's how long, I'm at my angriest.

**"Luuxy...?" **

I made a run for it.

"Ray?!"

An electric chair...the master switch...it's all adding up. If I crawl through the vents and get to the switch, then I'll be able to turn the power off, which in return will-

"Hello."

"...?!" I stopped dead in my tracks. It was THOSE three: Zoroark, Gengar, and Lopunny. What the fuck are they doing here?! And at a time like this... "Get out the way!"

"Oh? Are you doing something you _shouldn't _be doing? Like, I dunno, trying to save your friend?"

"What...what the hell are you getting at?"

He snickered to the other two. "Hey, I mean, all I DID was persuade Mewtwo to make Benny's execution day longer, because, well, I lied saying that you said some **awful **things about him in my earshot, which that dumbass idiot actually believed, heh heh heh heh!"

Electricity wrapped around my fists. "You son of a fucking bitch...I'll-" I held back my words. He's purposely trying to get me angry so that I try to fight him, and have him stall me. "Whatever...just get out of my way!"

I ran past, but Gengar gripped my arm. "Ahh, no you don't, little man! We ALL have a deal to settle with you! Can you beat us before you save your friiieeennd, GYAH HAAH HAAAAH!"

***GRIP***

"?! Aaagh!" When he gripped my arm to the point of jamming his fingers in, I felt something leak in and hit me immediately as if it were...oh no. "Ugh..Ugh..." I nearly stumbled to the floor.

"Hah hah hah, good job, Gengar! Can you move as the poison seeks in? Heh heh heh, this alone should be enough. Let's go watch some asshole get killed~!" All three walked off laughing, not before landing a kick to my stomach, which made me fall.

"No..." I can barely even walk in this kind of condition. Eventually, I'll faint, and if that happens, I can't make it to switch all the power off, and Benny's gonna die. Slitters isn't here, and Benny might die, I just can't deal with not seeing someone else that I consider a friend. Even if it means dragging myself, I have to make it. I just have to.

* * *

**Oh noooo! D: Will Ray be able to make it?! Or will he fail in the end? We can't know for sure, other than to wait for the finale chapter! Stay tuned, folks! **


	9. Operation GTFO Final

**PRISON: OPERATION GTFO Finale**

**I know****this wasn't a huge story, but hey, it was still good, right? Hopefully, you all will love the final that is this, as I really loved doing this story, and hopefully, you all loved reading it, and never dissapointed at one point. Enjoy, you all!**

* * *

_Finale: Operation GTFO_

"Ugh...uhh..." I'm limping so slowly. Fuck those stupid assholes. I'll never forgive them. Damnit, I shouldn't had left the others. If they were here, then...they could go on ahead. Benny...just what's happening to your right now? Are you nervous that today is the end of your life? You better not be. I hope. Come on...just hurry up and run already! Why the fuck am I letting a little Toxic get me down?! I've took far worse pain than this, and kept on going! The only way I could possibly get healed is from that Doctor, but...he's all the way...all the...way... "Uhh..." Now my vision's completely black. When was the floor this cold?

...

"...Hey, you. Waking up, now?"

"H-Huh...?" This room...the curtains, the strong of medicine...I'm back here again. It's that Doctor, standing besides my bed.

"I was going to see what was happening, but then I saw you collapsed on the floor and oh my goodness, did you have a very dangerous amount of poison inside you! It makes me wonder how you survived, but don't worry! I've injected a strong antidote inside of you, so now, you're healed."

Thank goodness the Doctor came my way. "Thank you...?!" Wait a second- "How long have I been in here?!" I grabbed him by the collar, shaking him.

"F-F-For an hour!"

My eyes widened. Don't tell me it's too late, please don't...

"But if I guess correctly, your friend is the one getting executed? Because if so, he's still alive. I wonder why they're stalling, not that I want your friend to die."

I slammed my fist on the rail. Are they waiting till **I **get there or somethin'?! Probably so they can rub it in my face that he's going to get killed, but...it won't happen. It's not going to happen. I looked to the doctor. "I'm glad they are, because I'm going to save him!"

He gave me a puzzled look. "S-Save him? How?" I leaped off the bed. "Hold on, you shouldn't up and-"

"No time to wait!" I stormed out of there. I still have time! Now, I can run as fast as possible. Down the hall, up the stairs, and up to my-

**"Hello there."**

"?!" Mewtwo...what the fuck is he doing here?! He blocked the entrance to my and Virizion's cell. "What the hell do you want?" He shook his head and started pacing back and forth.

**"It's funny. I never thought anyone would ever try to escape with a plan as elaborate as yours...Even I never expected that, and I possess one of the smartest brains in existence." **

So he DID know. But how, though...?

**"You're wondering how? Well, let's just say, it took the massive beating of your little gang before they finally spilt the beans. The guards and I left them in such a mangled mess, I actually kind of felt sorry for them, but not really. Even most of the other prisoners started crying for them. Oh, and the look on poor Benny's face when he saw people actually did care about him-"**

"SHUT UP!" I clenched my fist very hard, along with my teeth. "You fucking asshole, I'll kill you! ! !"

**"Hm hm hm..." **

"...?"

**"HAH HAH HAH!" **He burst out laughing. He takes this as a joke? Does he really think that this is all a little comedy act to him? After he stopped, his face become much more fierce-looking than even mine's. **"Stupid piece of shit, you are. I'm strong, you're weak. I'm smart, you're dumb. I'm feared, you're belittled. To seriously fight you, you will lose. Terribly. Know your place, and accept to reside here for the rest of your life, you heartless, UNLOVED idiot." **

"Used...?" That's right, my trainer, Allai. For 10 years, she deceived me, lied to me. The kindness and love she gave me was just a facade. She only took care of me, just so that this boy she liked would love her, and also, for some money. That's why I killed her. The only type of people I can't stand...are the ones who use you, deceive you. But here...I met people who actually do like me, to the point of taking such strong attacks from this asshole.

"..." If I fail this, then I would've failed them, as well. I can't let that happen.

**"Hmph. You got silent. Do you finally admit defeat?" **

"WELL, WEEEE DON'T!"

**"?!"**

"!" An extremely loud crash came from below, and next thing you know, very big Pokemon like a Grouden and Kyogre are in our view. "What...?"

"HEY! ! !" That Raikou guy...he was waving up to me. "Did you ask that Doc to release us?! If so, then I misjudged you! Thanks! ! ! !"

"Doc?!" They couldn't mean, that doctor?! He actually helped me...

**"You all! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" **

"Up yours, asshole! Why don't you come down here and fight us?!" Mewtwo gripped his fist, while Raikou and the others gave me a thumbs up. I...smiled.

"Thank you all..." While he was distracted trying to fight them, I ran into my cell and leaped inside the vent. Thankfully remembering the layout of the prison, I crawled as fast as I can (though a bit tight) to the secret room. Benny, hang on in there...! "AGH!"

***SLAM* **

Shit, that hurt! But I see it, the door. The voice panel activated.

_"PLEASE CITE THE CODE IN ORDER TO UNLOCK THE DOOR." _

"..._**Tafyapyap FTW!" **_

_"CORRECT. YOU MAY ENTER." _The heavy door slowly slid open. I'll still never get the meaning behind the code, but maybe I don't want to. Anyways, the room was blasting with flashing lights of buttons of all kinds, but the middle thing in here stood out. It was a gigantic striped switch, with the labeling on the machine saying, "Delictum Master Switch." Here it is, I found it. I'm very sad my friends aren't here with me right now, but this is my thanks to them.

"*gulp*"

I rested my hands on the switch. Just one pull, and we're out of here. "Plan...SUCCEED!"

And like that, everything was off. The room was silent and pitch black. I smiled. Widely. "YES!" I did it! I made my way out of there, the smile on my face not leaving. Everyone was scattered everywhere, most in confusion about what was going on, and most seeing what was happening with Mewtwo and those legandaries. Either way, I didn't care, as I made my way down the hall of death row. Doors were slamming open and they were running out of there. Some even said "thank you" to me, which made me even happier.

I slammed the door open. "GUYS!" Just as I thought...they were below me, all passed out on the floor, and their faces...my god, no. But looking up, into the room with the chair, was Benny.

"..." No matter how emotionless he looked right now, I can tell he was extremely shocked and happy inside. I went over and unlocked all the straps off of him. It was...one of the greatest feelings of my life. I simply looked over to him. "Hey...are you alright?"

"..." He stood up, slowly. Then, he looked to me. I didn't say a word. He didn't, either. But, as soon as I blinked, I see a huge slur of orange lunge towards me.

"?!"

***GRIP* **

His one working arm wrapped my back very tightly, and he was, very quietly, whimpering and trembling. Damnit, you better not be crying. I've been trying multiple times not to myself, but after seeing those guys on the floor, I half lost when I had to wipe my face dry. "Come on...let's go!" He wiped his face and gave me a confident nod.

I carried Bones and Chopper while he got Virizion, Butter, and, well, dragged Big Guns. Sorry about that. We made a run for it, along with the other inmates. Who knew where the guards were, or Mewtwo, the legendaries, and especially the doctor, but except for him and the legendaries, I could care less. Right now, it was all about getting out of that exit.

When exiting out the back of the building, the sunlight beamed on our faces, almost blinding us, but that doesn't matter.

***BOOM***

_*GASP*_

Everyone looked to see the huge explosion that came from the building. They're still fighting...good! At least we made it out of there. Everyone either started climbing the gates or digging underground. We had no choice but to follow the underground holes everyone made. Not even a minute, we were on the opposite side of the gate.

"..." We all watched as the building came crumbling down. Oh no, did the doc make it out alive-

***pat***

I nearly jumped from the paw touching my shoulder, but it was him, actually! I don't care how girly this looks, I dropped them down and hugged him tightly. "Thank you...Thank you! ! !" Well, it also seems like I lost the challenge not to cry.

"Doctors...save lives! If I had not done anything, then how could I call myself a doctor? Also, I apologize for my rudeness the first time we met." I didn't realize that everyone turned their attention to look at us. "I never thought that inmates could form a bond, and go the absolute limits to save their friends. These kinds of things you would only see on TV, but you, Ray, you made it reality."

"Hmph!" That caught our attention, and it came from no one other than...him. That fucking fox. "No matter what, we can never get you back in the end! Not fair! ...But still, you're the reason we're out of here, s-so yeah...sorry or whatever. So don't get your buddy right there on us anymore, alright?!" I looked to Benny. We both thought, no reason to beat up these retards right now.

"Now..." Doc spoke up. "To take your friends to a hospital."

"DOOON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT FOR A **SSSSSSS**ECOND!" I froze up. The slur on the "S" just now... nobody could ever do it like...like... Everyone got out the way of the black truck approaching us. Out stuck his head was none other than him: Slitters. He never looked so happy to me than right now. "Hi, Ray! Ssssee? I told you we'd meet again, but wow! What happened to the prisssson?"

"Who cares, you fool! Come on, help get them to a hospital!" Slitters, Benny, and I loaded them all in the car while everyone started cheering. Shouts of "yays" and "thank yous" filled the air, with multiple people patting out back.

"Is that all of them, Slitters?" The driver spoke up, and when I saw who it was, I could've sworn it was that blue girl I lectured days ago when we had to set those teens straight. I wonder how they know each other, but that doesn't matter. Right now, all that matters is that these guys get to a hospital. She looked up at me and smiled. "Sorry, kid. Your friends take a lot of room, so-"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up." I said, grinning. "Just get them there, already." We closed the door and she took off, with Slitters staying behind. We all looked back to the prison. I didn't see anyone come out of there yet. Don't tell me that they...but if so, then Raikou, and the others...thanks for helping us out.

"Ah, my idiot son..."

"?!" We all flinched when we saw Mew suddenly in front of us. "Dieing, because he doesn't know how to act right. And my prison, it's all ruined, but don't worry. I'm not here to stop you all. You are all released. Though, promise me you'll be good from now on, or it's back in the prison with you, hm hm!"

This dude was always such a...carefree guy, and he doesn't even try to stop the one that set all of these events in action; me. Everyone looked at each other before smiling, and bowing down, while saying,

"YES, SIR!"

The first time I showed respect towards authority; to an adult, no less. The sunset was real pretty. Allai would always say that. I agree. It actually is.

**...**

Now it's a week later. I went to go see my guys at the hospital with Benny and Slitters. They were all weeping like babies. I did in secret. They should be discharged within one week. That blue girl's parents, as thanks for turning their daughter's life around with my words, actually bought me my own house, which is very big. I agreed to let them all live in it with me. Even Zoroark and his gang is, but only to be the butlers, or suffer more of Benny and I's attacks. Doc actually became the head doctor of the hospital they're at, after everyone heard that he's the reason we were able to escape easily. Even better, Raikou and a few others actually survived the mess and are resting somewhere else. I heard at least two of them are Virizion's brothers. I bet he'll be happy to hear that.

Right now, as I lay down on my bed, smoking a cigarette, I pondered, what would my life would've been like, had I not ever decided to kill her and go to jail. If one thing's for sure, it's not meeting those guys and prevailing to what most thought would be impossible, getting the fuck out. To be honest, I'm glad I killed her and went to jail, because if not...I wouldn't be here right now, on a very lush bed while forcing Lopunny to massage my foot.

Also, I wouldn't had met everyone. Hmph. Now I can't do any crime again, because I promised Mew. You better be lucky I respect you. However, I have a far bigger issue at hand:

How will I prevent Virizion from entering my room at night while I'm asleep? That thought alone overtakes my mind. It's not a good thought. Maybe after Benny's done getting surgery to attach another to him and unlock the thing that was binding his back arms, he can be my bodyguard at night. Then again, he needs sleep, too. Crap.

* * *

**Beautiful...BEAUTIFUL! ! ! Wasn't it? Look, I'm not good with endings, so I hope this one didn't dissappoint. I had a lot of fun doing this story, despite lacking complete knowledge of prison's really like, but shit, that's a GOOD thing, hah hah! xD Now, to focus on writing up more stories. Hope you all enjoyed! Taf is officially...OUT! **


End file.
